You were my first, my last, my everything
by Dynasty
Summary: When Destiny returned for her final year at Hogwarts, little did she realise that it would not only be the year for her to finally grow up but a year of confusion, happiness, heartache, sadness and the loss of something and someone so dear. A tale of firs
1. Default Chapter

She was one of Harry's best friends; she was a Gryffindor like the rest of them and did not like dark wizards at all. She had dated Oliver Wood, the old Gryffindor Quidditch captain. She was head girl; she was supposed to set an example. She was related to Sirius, his favourite niece and she loved him with all her heart. So why was she here? Well, in her heart of hearts, she knew the reason. She was two years older than Harry and whilst she respected him like so many did, there had been one at Hogwarts who captured her heart. He came from the darkest wizard family known, pure bloods that prided themselves on being so but she couldn't help it, she had been drawn into his spell. Those cold grey eyes, that white blonde hair, his sarcasm and his mannerisms, it all meant that she was here tonight.

Her name is Destiny, a name that she had always hated as it made her sound like some tealeaf reader. She was a member of the famous wizard family; the Blacks and she, like her uncle Sirius had been the only ones who really turned out to be decent people. But she had a dark secret; she had secretly been dating Harry's archrival, Draco Malfoy. True, she and Draco descended from the same wizard family, but they were the most distant of relations. His family knew of course and often said that she couldn't help being placed in Gryffindor and that the sorting hat had made a mistake but she knew perfectly well that the hat had placed her in the right house, for she felt extremely happy in Gryffindor.

This is my story…

So here I was, at the Malfoy's mansion. It was the week before the start of term and I would be starting my last year at Hogwarts. I sat on Draco's bed and waited for him to return from a trip on which his mother had taken him. But it wasn't Draco who had made sure that I had stayed there all summer, no, it was the man who was about to invite me to his study.

'Excuse me? Miss Black, Master Malfoy wishes for you to join him in his study.'

'He does, does he? I'll be along in a moment.' I left the bedroom and automatically walked to the study, knocking three times and waiting for the cold voice to invite me in.

'Yes!' Oh he was so cold and I loved it. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

'You wished to see me Mr Malfoy.' I knew the rules, not to look at him until he tells me too.

'Ah yes, I have invited you here for I have a question to ask you.'

'And what might that be, Master Malfoy?'

'Tell me, why is it that two young lovers, both whom have reached sexual maturity do not seem to have engaged in doing so?'

'If you please Mr Malfoy, I do not think the boy is ready. Plus, he is not yet of age.'

'Yes, as it would seem that maybe your problem, though I have no problem in Draco becoming a man. Draco said that you will not let him, well, claim you as his own.'

'I do not feel he is yet mature enough for such a task. I must keep a saintly reputation, now that I am Head Girl. Plus, it would be impossible for Draco to claim me as his own, for despite your thoughts, I am no virgin.'

'Really? Not a virgin? I wonder, who could be the lucky boy. I would say man but I clearly doubt he was one of us!'

'You forget, Mr Malfoy, that I spent five years with a certain Quidditch captain and whilst saintly, I am not an angel!'

'Yes, Mr Wood is it? I do not believe he was all you could have hoped for. I mean, he was a mere child until you let him claim you as his own. Tell me, did you teach him well Miss Black?'

'How I taught Oliver is of no concern to you, unless of course, you wish for me to demonstrate?'

'You are bold and rather forward in your young age. No, I was merely enquiring because Draco fears that you rather like Harry Potter.'

'If you please, he is one of my closest friends, but I do not find him attractive in the least. He is too young for my liking, just as is the case with Draco. If I could have any, I would have a real man teach me the rest of my most desired lesson. A man that could show me how these feelings should really be used.'

'What sort of feelings may they be, Miss Black?' I noticed a change in his voice, it had become deeper, more lustful as the conversation had progressed.

'These feelings of lust and want. The feeling that my whole body is alive, waiting to be touched so these feelings would be driven out before they make me go mad with hunger, hunger for my next orgasm, hunger to be touched in the right way and only a real man, a man of experience, a man of high importance could help me there. Someone who is in high standing in the wizarding community. Someone with long white blonde hair and cold grey eyes who walks around his mansion every day, teasing and taunting me, chuckling as he watches me run off because he knows exactly how much he excites me. Someone who supports my best friends most dangerous enemy and is actually quite respected by him.' I looked into his cold grey eyes and in return, I got a broad, dangerously exciting smile.

'A real man? Well…' Suddenly he was by the door, I heard the click of the lock and the swoosh of a cloak and then he was behind me. The man I had fantasised about since my fourth year at Hogwarts, my boyfriend's father. I closed my eyes and shivered as I felt his breath on my neck.

'Tell me, what would you have this man do?'

'I would have him touch me and tease me in a way that would mean that no boy could ever compete.'

'Not even his own son?'

'No!'

'So, you mean like this?' I felt his hands, still encased in those leather gloves he wears, run down my sides and over my hips, caressing my body through the fabric of my dress and robes. I closed my eyes and let my breath become shallower as I felt his hands begin to lift up the skirt of my dress and I gasped as I felt the leather of his gloves on my bare legs. Slowly, annoyingly, he caressed the soft, supple flesh of my thighs whilst breathing deeply into my ear causing shivers to run through my body.

'Your skin is so soft, your body so beautiful, untouched by any unworthy hands.' At this he pulled me closer to him, allowing me to feel the hard ridge of his erection against my back. I felt him slip one of his hands in between my legs and it began to caress my most sensitive region, making me more excited. I could feel the result of his manipulations in between my legs, making me wet as he continued. I heard him chuckle in his throat.

'You are eager to be pleased I see. Tell me, how does this feel?' I felt him plunge two fingers into me whilst his thumb massaged my clit. I bit my lip to stop my crying out loudly. Again he laughed and pressed his fingers deeper into me, rubbing harder and faster. I soon felt my body begin to shake and pressed against him as my first ever orgasm hit my body.

'Good. Now, for my turn!' He turned me around and looked into my eyes, that cold, hard stare making me want more. I heard the sound of a zip being undone but would not break eye contact although every part of me wanted to look at the prize awaiting me.

'Well? Do you need me to force you to do it?' I shook my head and knelt before him, looking at the huge, and rock hard dick in front of me. It had more colour in it than any other part of his body. I ran a hand over it before licking the tip and teasing him with my tongue. I turned my attentions to his balls before taking his full, hard length into my mouth. I heard him groan and he held tightly on to my hair, bucking wildly to meet the manipulations from my mouth. Suddenly he pulled away and I looked up at him.

'Now, it's time for your final lesson!' He pulled me up by my robes and pushed me against his desk. There he undid the rest of my dress and let it fall so that my robes were all that I wore. I felt him cup my breasts and squeeze them softly before pushing my legs open wide. He thrust into me and I called out loudly, pain searing through my body.

'Sorry, I forgot to warn you that it might hurt!' I gritted my teeth and eventually the pain eased. He thrust forward, hard and fast, driving into me and making me arch my back with pleasure. My second orgasm was running through my body, making me shake with excitement. I squeezed down hard onto him and he called out before making his thrusts shorter and harder. I came as I felt him release into me and he buried his face into my neck, breathing heavily whilst I tried to calm myself down. He pulled away and looked into my eyes briefly before kissing me with more passion than I had ever experienced. Finally he pulled away and dressed without a word, throwing me my dress as he did so. We continued to dress in silence and I knew this was my cue to leave.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'I thought you wanted me to leave!'

'Before we make arrangements for our next meeting?' I was slightly surprised by this question.

'Well, I thought that you had given me my lesson now.'

'Oh no, I'm going to teach you everything I know. I'm not going to let some stupid boy get his hands on something so beautiful.'

'Not even your own son?'

'Well, Draco is an exception of course, but I'll be making sure that he is worthy of such a prize.'

'I'm glad you seem to think of me as competition material, but really, I'd prefer it if you'd refer to me as if I was human!'

'Now, now Miss Black, play nice.'

'Oh, I'll show you how nicely I can play.'

'I'm sure you will. Same time tomorrow, in here and wear something more, well, provocative.'

'Well, Mr Malfoy, I would have done if I had known you were going to seduce me but I've been waiting for five weeks for you to do so and I began to get bored.'

'I chose this time because you are going back to school next week, things can't get too, well, dangerous.'

'Yes, well, tell that to Professor Snape the next time you see him. He might stop looking at me with those filthy, longing eyes.'

'I assure you that if he even thinks about touching you, I shall make him pay. That is one wizard who is truly unworthy to touch you. Now go, before Draco gets back we don't want him getting suspicious do we? The idiot boy thinks its that Potter you want.'

'Like I said, I have no interest. Now, I'll go. See you at dinner Mr Malfoy.'

'Call me Lucius, I'm afraid I'm rather bored with hearing you call me Mr Malfoy now.'

'Ok.' I walked out of the study and back to Draco's room where I fell on the bed, smiling broadly to myself. I couldn't help but think, that once you got to know him, Lucius Malfoy really wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.


	2. Fun at the Malfoys

Someone softly kissing me cheek waked me. I knew instantly that it wasn't Lucius as he wouldn't be quite so blatant. I opened my eyes and looked into Draco's grey eyes.

'Hey sleepy head!'

'Hey Draco. How was your day?'

'Ok, I would have rather been here with you. I need to ask you something?'

'Yes?'

'Why won't you have sex with me?'

'We've been through this before Draco, I'm not ready. I don't trust you enough to believe that you won't go and tell all your friends the second we've finished.'

'I've promised that I won't.'

'Yes and I need some proof of that thank you very much! Now, why can't you just be content at the fact that we do everything else, apart from have full on sex?'

'Well, I suppose you're right. It's just that father has been asking questions, wanting to know why he hasn't walked in on us having sex, when really we should be at it like rabbits.'

'I have already explain my reasons to your father and I'm sure he understands now. Anyway, enough about him.' I did the only thing I could think of to shut him up and that was to kiss him. I felt his hands searching for the bottom of my skirt and as I undid his trousers, I knew we were in for a session of rather heavy petting.

As I finished dressing after my long shower, a house elf came into the room, telling us that dinner was served. I smiled slightly, imagining Hermione's outraged face as the elf happily held the door open. Draco escorted me down to dinner, an arm around my waist as we entered the dining room. I caught Lucius's eyes and saw them narrow as he saw his sons arm around my waist. We sat at a long, thin dining room table. Draco sat at one end whilst Lucious and I sat opposite each other in the middle of the table. It was so slim that I could feel his knees slightly brush against mine as he moved. I saw him flash an evil grin towards me before turning to Draco.

'Where is Mother?'

'She is not feeling well Draco, too much sun has upset her delicate body. We shall be dining alone tonight. But first, before we begin, she has requested that you go up and see her for a minute.'

'Yes father.' Draco obediently left the room and we were plunged into silence. I waited for a second and then felt it, his hand on my knee. I responded by slowly rubbing my leg up and down his, feeling the contour of his calves and thighs with my foot. Finally I placed it in between his legs, feeling the hardness of his erection against the bottom of my foot. There I continued to hold it, rubbing ever so slightly whilst his hands tickled my outstretched leg.

'Well, well, well, I am glad to see we both desire the same thing.'

'What, we both desire your dick?' Lucius laughed coldly.

'No my dear, we both desire a release from our tension.' I heard his words waver softly as I pressed hard against him.

'I'd say yours will be along in a short space of time.' I heard footsteps in the hall and went to take my foot away.

'What are you doing?'

'Draco is coming.'

'Just leave your foot there! He won't notice a thing, I can guarantee it!' Draco opened the door and I could feel my heart pounding away at my chest. Lucius gave me a hard look, which told me to calm down. I took a deep breath and acted like nothing out of the ordinary was occurring.

'Anything important?'

'No, she just wanted to ask me if I'll get her something from Diagon Alley tomorrow. As soon as we've finished our dinner, I'll go up and get the list.'

Food appeared at once and we began to eat. I ate slowly so as to make sure that Draco would leave the room before I did. As we ate, I continued to rub Lucius with my foot and was quite satisfied when I heard him cough into his goblet. I removed my foot and set it down on the floor once more.

'Is it ok if I leave the table father?'

'Are you finished?'

'Yes!'

'Well go and get that list from your mother.'

'I will father, I'll see you in our bedroom in a while Destiny. Take your time.'

'I will. See you in a bit.' I tried not to laugh as I thought about his 'take your time' comment for I had every intention of taking my time. Once the coast was clear, I looked over at Lucius.

'Get over here!' I willingly followed his orders and walked round to his chair. I straddled his lap and felt his hands running up under my skirt.

'Oops, looks like I forgot to put my knickers on!' I said in a fake, innocent voice. I saw him give me a genuine smile.

'It looks like I'll have to punish you for your forgetfulness.'

'Please don't hurt me!' I felt him thrust into me and called out. I lent back against the table, willing him to push harder and faster. He responded to my pleas and soon we were both panting hard. Suddenly we heard a shriek and we both looked to see a house elf covering her eyes. Lucius continued to thrust, obviously too far-gone to really care.

'Misty, get out!'

'Misty is sorry sir, Misty did not mean to interrupt master and Miss Black. Misty will go.'

'No! Misty, stay there! And keep your eyes covered!' Lucius turned back to me, thrusting harder than ever. He kissed me before biting my lip and I felt my body beginning to shake and finally I felt his honey fill me up. Lucius pulled out and tidied himself up. As I gathered my breath, I watched him walk over to Misty.

'Now Misty, I wouldn't want to hear of any of this slipping out, do you understand?'

'Misty knows sir, she swore to keep masters secrets sir and she will do so, even if master is cheating on mistress with evil Miss Black.'

'Now Misty, you will be nice to Miss Black or there will be punishments in store.' I saw the elf look at Lucius, tears filling her eyes.

'Misty understands and Misty is sorry. All Masters secrets are safe!' Misty ran out of the room and Lucius turned to me.

'I suppose I'll have to stay away now, won't I?'

'Because some stupid elf caught us? No, we'll just have to be careful. She won't tell anyone, she fears the consequences too much.'

'Hermione would be in a rage if she saw that.'

'Well, the mudblood doesn't understand that elves like to serve.'

'Don't call her a mudblood! She has more power than most pureblood wizards do!'

'I am sorry, I know she is a friend of yours.'

'Not a friend, more an acquaintance. She hasn't liked me ever since she saw me with Draco at the Yule Ball. I think she's jealous!'

'I'm glad to see that for once, Draco has acquired some taste then. Now then, I have something to ask of you.'

'Yes?'

'I want you to let Draco have you tonight. He need not know that he wasn't the first and it'll make him happy. Be a good girl tonight and I'll reward you tomorrow.'

'How?'

'You shall see. Will you do this for me?'

'If it means I get my reward from you, then I shall indeed do as you ask.'

'Good. Now, time for dessert I think.' He walked over to me and kissed my neck whilst his hands drifted down to the front of my dress, undoing it and exposing my breasts. His hands wandered up to them, caressing and squeezing, teasing my nipples, making them rock hard. I call out softly and he looked at me.

'What beautiful firm breasts you have. So large, yet firm so unlike my wife's. Never was she as beautiful as you are.' I blushed slightly when he said this and he just returned to kissing my neck. His kisses headed south and I bit my lip as I felt his tongue run over both my nipples. He bit down hard on one, making me call out, tears filling my eyes. I saw him look up before he kissed it softly, licking and sucking on it. He moved over to the other breast before kissing southwards, his tongue running over my firm stomach, dipping into my belly button. As his kisses descended, I felt his hands push my legs open wide.

'Now, you have tasted me already so it's only fair that I taste you.'

'But I have not had a proper taste of you yet Lucius.'

'Oh, you will, in time.' He kissed the insides of both of my thighs, slowly running his tongue up the sensitive skin. I called out as I felt the tip of his tongue against my clit and he flicked it, teasing and tormenting me. He continued to do this, alternating between teasing my sensitive nub and plunging his tongue deep inside of me. I was soon on the waves of another orgasm, my body beginning to tense. I felt his tongue stop and suddenly he was face to face with me.

'Lie down.' I did as I was told and laid down on the table. He climbed up my body so that his groin was in line with mine. Being at least a foot taller than me, this meant I was now staring up at his chest, waiting for the next move. I felt him pull one of my legs around his waist as he slowly guided his way inside of me. I closed my eyes as I felt his balls come to rest against my buttocks, aware that every last inch of his enormous manhood was now inside me. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back into me, going even deeper than I thought was possible. He continued at this pace and I suddenly realised that he was making love to me. I felt my second wave of pleasure come over me but Lucius bit into my skin hard, causing it to die away and for me to cry out in pain.

'I am sorry but I do not wish for you to come just yet.' I nodded a silent agreement and began to move my body against his, rocking against him and squeezing around him.

'That's it, move with my body. You're learning quickly Miss Black.'

'I have a good teacher.' Again I could feel the wave hit me but this time he didn't stop it. My body spasmed and I call out, bucking wildly against his groin. I felt him tense and the warm sensation of his orgasm fill me up. I breathed deeply, catching my breath back whilst Lucius lent his head against my body. He lifted himself up and looked at me.

'That's was my next lesson.'

'What was that then?'

'To show you what it feels like when someone makes love to you.'

'In that case, I want more!'

'You enjoyed it?'

'No, I just had near on three orgasms because I hated it.'

'I'm sorry I hurt you, it's just the best chance I had of stopping you having an orgasm too early.'

'It doesn't matter.' He lifted himself off of me and helped me up. Again we got changed in silence.

'Now, remember your promise?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Ok, now go otherwise Draco will wonder where you are and I'll have to have you again.' I reluctantly left the room, watching Lucius sit down and sigh. I walked up to the bedroom and found Draco sitting quietly.

'You took a long time.'

'I was talking with your father.'

'Yes, he seems to like you, despite your being in Gryffindor and with no interest in the Dark Arts whatsoever. That is a good sign.'

'I'm sorry I've been pushing you away.' I straddled his body and looked deep into his eyes and kissed him softly. Instantly his hands started to wonder over my body, tracing the line of my curves and sighing softly. As he pulled me on to my back, I closed my eyes and imagined it to be the other Malfoy, who was still sitting downstairs in the dining room.


	3. Lucuis Malfoy surprises

I woke the next day feeling slightly sore and my body aching. I felt Draco's eyes on me and smiled softly.

'Hi.' In reply he kissed me, taking me by surprise.

'Last night was the best. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'I'm going to Diagon Alley with Crabbe and Goyle. Father reckons it is best if you stay here otherwise awkward questions will be asked.'

'Ok, what about your mother?'

'She has gone to stay with my aunt. She lives where the sun doesn't shine much so my mother can recover.'

'Ok. Well, I think I'll have a lie in then a bath and see what the day brings.'

'I'll get your schoolbooks for you. Have a good day.'

'You too!' He kissed me goodbye and left via the fireplace. I sighed and got up and headed towards the large bathroom situated at the end of the long corridor. I opened the door and jumped when I saw Lucius in the large rectangular bath. Without thinking I covered my eyes and apologised.

'What are you hiding for? You've already seen most of me and were quite willing to look at it.'

'I am sorry, it was just the shock.'

'Don't apologise. Now, I must say, that really is more provocative.'

'I'm in my nightie!'

'Take a closer look!' I looked down and realised that one of the straps had fallen off of my shoulder, revealing a large amount of breast.

'Don't cover up! Are you going to get in or not?' I nearly dived into the bath when he asked me this but instead I just nodded and slowly took my clothes off, fully aware that Lucius was watching my every move with hungry eyes. I carefully stepped into the bath and sat opposite him.

'Why so far away?' Next thing I knew, Lucius was right next to me and pulled me on to his lap.

'There, that's better.' I could feel his hardness underneath me as if it was searching for its entrance. I took him in my hand and began to rub.

'Draco tells me that you finally had sex last night.'

'It was helped along by a certain promise.'

'Oh and I keep my promises Miss Black. Tell me, did he make you come?'

'No. I faked an orgasm but I certainly wasn't satisfied. I had to retreat to the toilet to relieve myself.'

'Oh and how did you do that? Describe everything, in detail.' So I did. Lucius listened intently, obviously enjoying my story. His hands tickled my side as I described how I relieved myself. Finally I was rewarded with a generous amount of honey landing on my stomach.

'Well, it is a good job that Draco will be gone all day and that Narcissa was persuaded to visit my sister. I can fulfil my promise to you now.'

'When will Draco be back?'

'Not until late, he never is back early when he's out with those two idiots.'

'Well, looks like you're stuck with me!'

'Good!' Lucius lifted me out of the bath and carried me to an empty bedroom. It had a four-poster bed, as did Draco's and looked like it had been empty for a while.

'This was my sister's room.' I nodded briefly and felt the mattress sag under our combined weight. It was here that we went on to have two hours of pure fun, ending in me falling exhausted from Lucius' body.

'You really have learnt quickly.'

'Like I said last night, I have a good teacher.'

'If only you were a few years older and not dating my son!'

'Why?'

'I'd leave Narcissa in a flash.'

'I thought you were supposed to be this cold hearted monster?'

'Yes but when I trust people it's different.'

'You trust me, even though I'm friends with Harry?'

'I trust you not to tell them anything about my family and I don't ask you to spy for us. You mean too much to both myself and Draco.'

'I wouldn't spy for you anyway! Why are you so hard on him?'

'He is foolish and I want to make him worthy of someone like you.'

'But what if I don't want him? I mean I have feelings for him, but there is someone else who is more dear to me.'

'Who is that then? Sirius?'

'I love Sirius as an uncle and he was like a father to me after my parents were killed and I'll stand by his side no matter what! I knew he was innocent and I was right. Plus, Harry deserves someone; all he's got is those horrid muggles. If you haven't forgotten, my parent's were murdered by Voldemort!'

'Yes, I know that! Which is why I don't ask you take sides, as I want you to be safe. Who is it you love?'

'You! I have done since that day in Diagon Alley, before I started my fourth year. Ok, it was more lust then and a lot of it still is now.'

'But why me? You could have anyone and I am twice your age. Plus, we all know there is another you love, someone who you were with all those years ago in Diagon Alley.'

'There is only one other I want and love more than you, but it will never happen again. He is no longer in my life and you treat me like an adult and better than any lad could. I cannot help the way I feel.'

'If things were different, I'd be glad. But Draco adores you and I cannot betray him any more than I have done.'

'I'm not asking you to choose, I'm just telling you how I feel! I just don't understand.'

'What don't you understand?'

'You quite clearly support Voldemort, well it's clear to me anyway yet I'm friends with the boy who stopped him the first time and you're not at all horrible to me.'

'Like I said, I trust you and I don't really care what side you are on. Narcissa doesn't completely follow him, although she does support him to an extent. You haven't been brought up in a pureblood family, so you don't have the same views we do. Anyway, what does it matter?'

'It doesn't matter to me it's just you make out you're some cold, callous monster, yet you're not that bad once you get passed that exterior.'

'There aren't many who get passed that exterior. Anyway, get to the bathroom!'

'Oh, I like it when you take control.'

'I know, now go!' I ran to the bathroom and turned on the taps. As I bent over to test the water, I felt Lucious behind me.

'You know, you really shouldn't do that.'

'Do what?'

'Bend over like that, it is far too tempting.' I felt his fingers in between my legs and opened them wider, expecting to feel them plunging into me. The next thing I felt was his large manhood filling me up. I called out softly as he began to thrust. His thrusts became harder and faster and I began to push myself against him, wanting to feel every inch of him inside me. I felt his lips on my back and could feel his breath hitting my neck as our orgasms approached. As my body began to shake I felt him bite down onto my shoulder, muffling his cries as he came. I felt my knees give way and Lucius hold me up.

'We aren't getting tired are we?'

'Oh no, just a bit carried away there.' Lucius picked me up and carried me into the bath with him before sitting down; again I was straddling his lap. This time he attended to me by kissing my neck, chest and breasts before looking into my eyes.

'Maybe it is a good thing we started this now.' I said quietly.

'Now I wish that I had started it the second you walked through the front door.'

'Well, it's not like I didn't give you the chance.'

'That is true, I was well aware of your teasing. Tell me, it is your birthday soon, what do you want?'

'What do I really want?'

'Yes!'

'Well, a visit from my favourite lover would be good.'

'I'll have to see what I can do. Anything else?'

'The only other thing I want would help Gryffindor beat Slytherin to the Quidditch cup, again so I don't think you'll want to know.'

'With Draco against Harry, Gryffindor will always win!'

'You admit that Harry is better than Draco?'

'He is at most things! But he is an exceptional flyer. As are you.'

'Well, I would be if my broom was better and I'd buy the new thunderbolt but I'm not allowed to touch my Gringotts account until I'm a fully qualified witch so no new broom and it may be the last year I get to play Quidditch.'

'I have contacts at various clubs, we'll see about that. So, you'd like the new thunderbolt?'

'You can't get me that! It's far too expensive and Draco would wonder!'

'Oh no, it won't be from me, it'll be from Draco. I'll give him the money.'

'But?'

'I do not like people arguing with me.'

'I'm sorry. Thank you.' I knew I had been defeated and did not fancy trying to argue with Lucius. I felt his lips on my neck and soon all my worries floated away.

That is how we spent the rest of the week. Whenever Draco was out, Lucius and I could be found in various rooms where he would teach me many different positions. One of the most memorable instances was when Lucius tied me to the bed, my eyes blindfolded and all I was aware of were the things he teased me with. In all the time I had been sleeping with both him and Draco, none of my orgasms were so powerful as they were that night.


	4. Back to Hogwarts and to a love once thou...

So, the day came when we were to head back to Hogwarts. We had to travel like muggles, as Draco was still too young to Apparate. I had to hold back smiles as I watched Lucius sneer as muggles went about their business. Finally we arrived at platform 9 ¾ 's, Narcissa and Draco going through the barrier first. I went to follow but Lucius held me back.

'What?'

'Just one last kiss, before you go.'

'But there could be anyone from Hogwarts arriving now, do you want Draco to find out?'

'No!' He pulled me down platform 10 until we were well out of the way of the barrier. There he kissed me, pushing me against the barrier and pressing his erection into me.

'Excuse me sir, miss but this really isn't the place for that sort of thing.' Lucius looked at the steward and I could see him fondling the top of his cane, which I knew concealed his wand. I put my hand on his arm and gave him a soft but warning look.

'Sorry officer, we got a bit carried away. We won't be seeing each other for a while.'

'Yes well, if you'd kindly move along.' I nearly pulled Lucius away and walked quickly towards the barrier.

'How are you so patient with muggles?'

'Because I spent most of my childhood with them, remember? It's not the done thing, kissing and fondling like that! Not in broad daylight. Come on.' We walked through the barrier to find Draco waiting impatiently.

'What happened?'

'Packed with muggles!'

'We've just seen Potty and his friends come through.'

'Yes Draco but some of us are more concerned about keeping our world secret.'

'Yes, I understand father. We had better get on to the train.' Draco led the way and Lucius and I followed. I stopped suddenly when I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Moody and a big black dog.

'I'll be over in a minute, I just want to say hello to Lupin.'

'Be quick.' Lucius said softly. I ran over to Harry and the others.

'Hi' Harry.'

'Hi Destiny, how…?'

'No time, I've just come over to say hello to Remus and of course, Snuffles.' I watched the huge dog turn around and wag its tail wildly before it started jumping up me and licking me.

'Hello Sirius.' I whispered softly. In reply I got a soft bark.

'How are you Destiny?'

'Fine thank you Remus. How are you?'

'Good thank you.'

'What about you?' Sirius barked again and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

'I love you.' I said softly and Sirius stopped moving and looked at me. I smiled and heard the first of three whistles, warning us to get on the train.

'I'll see you in a minute Harry. Bye Remus, bye Snuffles.' I ran over to Draco and Lucius.

'That dog seemed to like you.'

'Yeah, he's been in the family for years, I left him to Hermione to look after over the summer.'

'Well, I'll see you at Christmas. Don't do anything I wouldn't oh and you'd better send me an owl telling me the password to your private room so I can surprise you on your birthday.' Lucius said the last part in barely a whisper and I nodded slightly to tell him I had heard. I stepped on to the train and watched as Lucius disappeared into the distance, feeling slightly miffed at the fact that I was going back to Hogwarts.

'I'm going to find Crabbe and Goyle so you can talk to those friends of yours. I will see you later.'

'You know Draco, it's no use you being cold now coz I know what a softie you are!' I smiled cheekily and Draco flashed a smile back before kissing me on the lips and heading towards the back of the train whilst I walked forward, looking in every compartment until I found my friends.

'Hi Harry!'

'Destiny? Hello, how are you? What was that quick hello all about?' Harry hugged me tightly when he saw me.

'Oh, nothing, I just had do give Draco instructions about prefect duties. I knew I could talk to Hermione and Ron here. I'm fine thank you. Hi Ron, hi Hermione.' I saw Hermione give me a funny look as I sat down.

'Where have you been this summer? I sent Hedwig to try and find you but no luck.'

'Sorry Harry, I've been away a lot.'

'I know where you've been!' Hermione said dryly. I just ignored her.

'Anyway, how were your holidays?'

'Interesting. Sirius has been going mad as he's not allowed out of the house.'

'Aww, he seemed happy enough just then.'

'I think he was pleased to see you; he was worried about you though. Why didn't you send us a letter?'

'I've been too busy Ron, I…'

'Too busy with your secret boyfriend you mean?'

'Who are you seeing?' Ron and Harry grinned at me with a cheeky twinkle in their eyes.

'No, it's no one important.'

'Sirius showed me that wall hanging at his house. He seemed happy to see you just now.'

'I know, I'm glad to have seen him too but he shouldn't have left the house like that. Which wall hanging did he show you? Oh, the one of the family tree. See anything interesting?'

'Only that you, Sirius, Tonks and a few others had been blasted off of there.'

'Yes, my great, grandmother Black didn't appreciate me being placed in Gryffindor, feared I would turn out like her dreadful son Sirius. How do you know Tonks?'

'She was at the house as well.'

'I bet that picture of my grandmother liked that! I can imagine the abuse you all got.'

'You know about the picture?'

'Of course I do! Sirius sent me the address in a letter from Azkaban and during the summer holidays, I would visit it, make sure things were ok-if anything could ever be ok with that house.'

'Why did she blast you from the wall hanging though?' I looked at Ron in surprise.

'Oh please! I was her favourite grandchild, having been the child of her favourite son. When Sirius rescued me she nearly forgave him and I was left in her care after he was taken to Azkaban. She spent all my childhood trying to teach me the dark arts but I wasn't that interested and she put it down to me wanting to just be a child and enjoy myself. She died the year I came to Hogwarts, probably blasted me off the wall hanging when she heard I had been placed in Gryffindor, the one house she didn't want any other member's of the Black family in. I mean, apart from Sirius, Tonks and I, everyone else was placed in Slytherin.'

'You seem to have the same view on your grandmother as Sirius did.'

'Great minds think a like and so on.'

'Hey, guess who's back at Hogwarts this year?' I was glad Ron had changed the subject, thinking about my grandmother made me angry and I usually ended up breaking something without even touching it.

'Who?'

'Oliver, he's taking Madam Hooch's place as Quidditch teacher.'

'Wood? My Oliver?'

'The very same.'

'Oh…'

'Makes things difficult for you and your boyfriend now doesn't it, being reunited with your first true love.'

'Shut up Hermione! I can't believe that my darling, gorgeous Oliver will be back within arms reach but yet still so far away.' I had begun to shake with excitement, nerves and heartache when they had told me the news about Oliver. I still loved Oliver even though it had been a year since we had gone our separate ways. It had broken my heart and if I was honest with myself, whilst I loved Lucius my heart would never truly heal until I was back with Oliver.

'Who is your boyfriend? Wood told dad he can't wait to see you again, he said he really regrets dumping you like that. We saw him during the holidays, he was looking for you. He said that he still loves you more than anything. He wants you back, he said he only took the job so he could see you again.'

'Well so do I, I regret it more than anything. I would give anything to have him in my arms, but things change…things get complicated. Oliver is back where he belongs, with me and I can't have him.' I felt the tears building up and tried my hardest not to let them fall.

'Who are you dating?'

'No one Harry, he's no one…'

'Oh that's nice. I'm no one now am I? I can't compete with your precious Oliver Wood, your first true love.' I felt my heart stop when I saw Draco's hurt face.

'Draco, I didn't mean it like that, no, come back I…happy now?' I snapped at Hermione.

'Harry needs to know that you're seeing his worst enemy.'

'You're not, are you?'

'Yes Harry, I am seeing Draco, I have been for nine months now, since the Yule Ball. I wanted to tell you, but not like this.'

'But its Draco Malfoy! He's evil.'

'He's not Oliver but he's not that bad, he just makes himself out to be and he makes me happy and no, I'm not spying on you before you even suggest it Hermione!'

'Well, you are seeing the son of Voldemort's most famous supporter!'

'Lucius isn't that bad either! I'm not spying on you, Sirius will back me up, he knows about my relationship with Draco.'

'Why didn't he tell me?'

'Because I asked him not to Harry. He's not to happy about it but he can safely assure you that I am not spying.'

'I believe that you're not.'

'Cheers Harry.'

'What about Oliver?'

'I don't know. Well I do know, I love him. Look, I'll see you in a bit.' I left the compartment and went in search of Draco, finally I found him, with Pansy Parkinson all over him.

'What is going on?' Draco looked up at me.

'Well, you seemed to forget me the minute we were on the train so, I thought I'd move on to.'

'I didn't mean it like that and you know it! I hadn't told Harry yet and I didn't want her to make me tell him! But I've told him now, but it seems they were wasted words. I trusted you Draco and I loved you! I let you be my first!' Draco looked at me and I could see the regret in his eyes. He pushed Pansy off and jumped up.

'I'm sorry, it's just, when I heard you, her on about Oliver Wood, please forgive me.'

'No Draco, the minute my back is turned you're with her! How do I know you haven't seen her over the holidays. Get your hands off of me!' I pushed him off and walked back to the compartment where the others sat and began to cry.

'Happy now Hermione?' I heard Ron snap.

'I, I didn't mean to cause, I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault. I should know, once a Malfoy always a Malfoy, well some of the time anyway. I've been a fool! At least I can see Oliver again.' I sobbed as I thought about him.

'No you haven't, it's my fault all that happened. What did he say when you went to see him?'

'Didn't have much to say, seeing as he was in the arms of Pansy Parkinson!'

'Oh that selfish little cow! She's wanted to get you back ever since Draco ditched her at the Yule Ball to spend time with you.'

'Hermione, it doesn't matter! At least I can be with the one I love now.'

'But he's a teacher now!'

'Hmm.' But I wasn't only thinking about Oliver, I was thinking about Lucius as well. Despite the fact that I loved Oliver with all my heart, there was something about Lucius that made me want him more.

We arrived at Hogwarts and had our usual welcoming feast whilst first years were sorted into houses. I could feel Draco's eyes on me all the way through but did not look at him once. I did, however, stare up at the top table to where Oliver was seated. He looked straight back and smiled softly. It made me feel warn and safe inside but I knew that it would be at least another nine months before we could go anywhere near each other, in the way we wanted to be near each other any how.

After the feast had finished, I headed straight to my private bedroom and gave the password (candy floss) to a picture of a Princess and a frog, where the Princess would kiss the frog and it would turn into a Prince (though I was sure the picture wasn't supposed to do some of the things it did do). As soon as I was inside, I wrote a letter to Lucius telling him what had happened and sent it to him straight away. As I curled up in bed, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad because I had grown quite fond of Draco.


	5. Revelations

The next morning was an eventful one. As I took a sip of pumpkin juice I saw Draco's eagle owl carrying a red letter.

'What have you got a howler for Draccie?' I heard Pansy asking.

'I don't know.' Draco opened the letter and I winced as I heard Lucius' voice reverberate around the great hall.

'YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC CHILD! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH HER! I'VE ALWAYS SAID SHE COULD DO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU BUT WANTED TO BELIEVE YOU COULD PROVE ME WRONG. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED BY SUCH IMMATURITY AND IF I HEAR SO MUCH AS A WHISPER OF WHAT OCCURRED DURING YOUR TIME TOGETHER I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY!' The paper set fire and littered the Slytherin table. I looked over at Draco who was looking back. He got up and walked over to me.

'Of all the people to run to, why did it have to be my father?'

'Because he understands me better than you do!'

'Tell me, when did you start fucking him? Was it before or after we slept together?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Draco stormed off and I calmed myself down before I blushed too much. Then I realised that everyone was looking at me.

'You slept with Draco Malfoy?' I nodded to Harry and he just stared back.

'Whoa, get in there Draco!' I watched as several lads from the different houses went to congratulate Draco and shook with anger.

'Was it true, what he asked about his dad?'

'No Ron! Of course it's not! I'll never live this down.'

'Yes you will, they'll find my mad scar more interesting next week!' I laughed at Harry who smiled broadly back.

'Thanks Harry.'

'For what? We all make mistakes. Come on, we've got flying lessons.' For some reason, fifth year Gryffindors had been placed with seventh year Gryffindors for flying lessons, not that I minded, it meant I would see Oliver first thing on a Monday morning.

'Not that either of you need them! Plus, Wood will let you off!' Ron said softly. I followed them down to the Quidditch stadium and gasped as I saw Oliver standing there; looking more handsome than the last time I saw him and every single feeling I had for him came flooding to the front of my mind. He walked over to me and looked deeply into my eyes.

'Destiny? Wow, you're more beautiful than when I last saw you.' I felt him brush my hair from my face, just like old times.

'Oliver, you're supposed to be teaching us flying, not how to woo girls!'

'Sorry Hermione, now…' Oliver got them to all kick off and I watched them all flying happily, having told Oliver I didn't feel up to it.

'How have you been Oliver?'

'Ok. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I've missed you so much. I don't know why I did it because I love you with all my heart.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It does seeing as if I had stuck with it, you wouldn't have dated that foul boy and you wouldn't be the funniest joke in the school. I'm sorry, I was just scared.'

'We all get scared Oliver. I forgive you and I love you too. But you know we can't do anything about it, not yet?'

'I know but I accepted the job because I was desperate to see you again.' I placed a hand on Oliver's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. It took all the power I could find to pull away from him.

'I'm going to have a lie down. I'll see you later. Oliver?'

'Destiny?'

'You're still my everything you know, you always will be.'

'I love you Destiny and one day, we'll be repeating that to each other when we take our wedding vows.' I sobbed softly as he said this and felt him wrap his arms around me, giving me a tight up. I threw my arms around him, so glad to have him so close again. No matter how much I tried to kid myself, I knew I would always love him.

My first month back was awful and I had to deal with snide remarks about my sex life with Draco. I wanted to retort but refused to sink to his level and the only time I got any peace was during the flying lessons because Oliver gave people detentions if they teased me. I was very grateful for this and as a result we started to become very close again. It was hard not to grab him round the waist and hug and kiss him, but we had to resist.

It was my birthday and I was dreading it. Harry, Ron and Hermione all wished me a happy birthday and all bought me fantastic presents. Ron brought me a book of hexes for ex lovers, which caused Hermione to frown. Hermione herself had brought me a new quill for the year and Harry a Quidditch book. Oliver couldn't wait to give me his present, a beautiful necklace with my birthday runes engraved on. It touched me as to how much thought he had put in it. But my best present was when I got to my bedroom that after noon.

'Oh my!' I said as I jumped out of my skin.

'Shh! Happy Birthday!'

'Lucius?'

'I like to make wishes come true. You said you wanted me to visit you on your birthday, so I have. I'm sorry that my son hurt you, really I am and I am more than angry that he has told people about your intimate secrets but he will learn, I promise you. Now, your birthday presents! No arguing!' I knew the long package as soon as I saw it and ripped the wrapping off so I could look at my new broom. I then opened the next parcel, a set of deep red dress robes.

'I thought they would bring out the colour of your eyes. Do you like them?'

'Lucius, I love them but I can't accept them.'

'What did I say before! Now be quiet and come here!' Lucius hugged me and I felt a huge sigh of relief, before I began to cry.

'I've missed you.' Lucius wiped away my tears, holding me tightly as I cried.

'There is no need to cry! Draco has been very idiotic and he will learn to be a bit more aware of what he tells people.' I felt his lips on mine and responded to the kiss. It was a long, slow kiss and it made me fully aware of how much he had missed me to. As his hands began to wonder and my back hit the mattress, I felt the happiest I had done in days and responded willingly to the advances he made.

Lucius left early the next morning, covered in an invisibility cloak so no one would see him. I prayed silently that Harry was not consulting his marauders map at the precise moment, for he would see Lucius leaving my room. After he left, I slept for a while longer. It was a Saturday and there were no lessons so I could have a lie in. I went down to breakfast and sat next to Hermione who was talking about something to Harry and Ron.

'Hi?'

'Hi Destiny. Oliver's been looking for you, says he wants a word.'

'Cheers Harry.'

'Destiny?' I heard the cold voice behind me and didn't really want to look around.

'What Draco?'

'Can we talk?'

'What about?'

'Don't be like that, please?' I put my drink down and followed him out of the Great hall.

'If you need him hexing, let me know!' I smiled as I heard Ron say this. Draco continued out of the main doors and towards the lake where he sat down on a log and beckoned for me to join him.

'I'm sorry.'

'What for? Making me the biggest joke? For me having to listen to sarcastic moans of pleasure whenever I walked passed any of your friends or the fact that you so quickly jumped into her arms the minute it seemed we would have problems?'

'For all of it. I miss you so much and I regret doing any of it.'

'Tell me, has Lucius told you to say sorry?'

'I, well, how did you know?'

'I just did! I'll forgive you, but I won't forget and I'm not taking you back! I love someone else.'

'Oliver Wood!'

'Well, that was obvious but there is another person but that is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to join my friends and enjoy myself today.'

'I said I'm sorry, please?'

'By the way, that orgasm you seem so certain that I had when we slept together, well, I was faking them. You have a lot to learn about girls Draco but then, maybe Pansy would like to help you there. Oh and I didn't lose my virginity to you, I lost it to Oliver, two years ago!' I walked away and didn't look back. Instead of going to the castle, I headed towards the Quidditch pitch and towards Oliver's office. I knocked softly and waited for the door to open.

'Destiny?'

'Harry said you were looking for me.'

'Well yes, I was. Come in.' I walked in and found that it was actually quite large with a bed and a nice warm fire blazing in the fireplace. I sat on the bed and looked at Oliver.

'I wanted to see you last night but I couldn't find you.'

'I had gone to bed. Why did you want to see me?'

'Just so I could. I'm finding it so hard, whenever you're in lesson, just inches away from me I want to take you in my arms and kiss you.'

'Why don't you?'

'Because I'll get the sack.'

'That was one problem with our relationship, you were never impulsive enough.'

'How is this for impulsive?' I felt his lips on mine and whilst I did love Lucius and didn't think I'd cheat on him, the fact that my first true love was being so impulsive blew me away. I responded eagerly and nearly protested when Oliver pulled away. He got up and shut the curtains before locking the door.

'Not even Dumbledore could get passed that little spell I found.'

'But Oliver?' He placed a finger on my lips to silence me and kissed me again. I ran a hand down his firm, toned chest and smiled softly.

'You've been working out.'

'Well, I had to keep in shape for Puddlemere.' I felt one of his hands run up my leg and under my fairly short skirt.

'I've wanted this moment for so long, especially after I saw you last week.'

'Well, I'm all yours.' Oliver kissed me more passionately and his trembling hand touched me where I needed it the most. I was well aware that I was probably the only lover he had ever had but ignored the feeling of guilt. I moaned as his fingers moved inside me before softly pushing it away. He looked into my eyes.

'What?'

'You'll see, lie down.' He followed my orders and I undid his trousers and shirt before pulling off his boxers. I looked down and whilst he wasn't bigger than Lucius, he was certainly bigger than Draco. I kissed his chest, licking his nipples whilst slowly rubbing him into a frenzy. By the time my mouth reached his aching erection I could feel his body heating up. I slowly licked the generous amount of precum off of the head before swallowing him into my mouth. There I maintained a slow and steady movement until I felt his release in my mouth. I let his limp cock fall from my mouth and looked into his eyes. My hand fondled him, bringing about another erection. As I did so, his hands removed my shirt and bra and began to tease my breasts. I guided him into me; careful to make sure he could feel every inch of him enter me. He moaned and I smiled softly at him. I began to grind my hips against his groin, taking him deeper as I moved. Soon he was calling out and I could feel his hips begin to buck. At last he let out a long, soft moan and I felt his orgasm kick in. I pulled myself off of him and looked at him whilst panting after having one of the most powerful orgasms I had ever experienced and it was down to pure love, nothing else.

'Wow, where did you learn to be so good?'

'I've had a good teacher, I seem to remember that we weren't so good in your last year. So you enjoyed it?'

'Yes. Listen, I know we can't be together until the end of the year but I just want you to know that I love you, with all my heart.'

'I know you do Oliver and I love you too.'

'But?'

'But what?'

'You were falling in love with Malfoy weren't you?'

'Well yes, it tends to happen when you spend nine months together, remember? I saw a side of him no one else sees and it hurt when he went running to that girl, especially without talking it through. But he'll never be you.'

'Well, he's a lucky guy but if it doesn't work out and you don't get back together?'

'Oliver, I'll always love you. You were my first love and I think you'll be my last. There is no one on this earth who could ever replace you in my heart, you've got too much of it. If it doesn't work out with Draco, you'll know about it ok? In fact, I can almost guarantee that by June, I'll be all yours.'

'Ok. Listen, you'd better get back before they send out a search party.'

'Ok. See you on Monday.'

'You surely will.' I kissed him before leaving his office. I walked back to the castle and towards the Gryffindor common room when I saw Harry walking towards me looking angry.

'Hey Harry, what's wrong?'

'People talking about me behind my back! They all think I'm some crazed attention seeker.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No, I mean yes, sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. Come on.'

'What did Oliver want?'

'Nothing much, I'll tell you later.' I walked back outside I followed Harry to the lake.

'It is so annoying!'

'That people think you're crazy?'

'Yes! I mean, you believe me that Voldemort's back, don't you?'

'Of course I do! But you have to understand, that happened after Rita's story and despite what happened at the Triwizard tournament they have had two months to think about what Rita said and the daily prophet has been using the story to their advantage.'

'You'd better be careful, you're beginning to sound like Hermione.'

'Well she does speak sense sometimes.'

'I know. So, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Come on, I know you better than that!'

'It's just things, everything is so confusing.'

'Like what?'

'Hey, we're not here to talk about my problems.'

'Look, I don't care if it means I can forget about my problems for a bit. What's confusing?'

'Just everything. It's like Draco, I want to hate him but I can't. Instead I'm finding that I miss him. You won't believe it but he can be a real softie when he lets down that guard he has built around himself. I know you don't believe me on that, but I know it's true. I want him back yet I'm scared that he'll either run into her arms again or it'll mean giving up on the person I love.'

'Oliver?'

'Well, there is Oliver and I love him with all my heart but there is someone else, someone I can't tell you about and if Draco ever found out there would be hell to pay. But I told Oliver that deep down I know that it'll be him I end up with because he is the only man I could ever truly give all my heart to. I'm just making excuses for my feelings. They run too deep for Oliver. If I was with the other, I'd still think about Oliver!'

'Who is it?'

'I can't say! It's bad enough I like Draco let alone you finding out about this.'

'I know you're not a spy so I don't care. Draco has obviously shown you a side not many other people see. Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.'

'Hex me if I've got it wrong. Late last night I went for a walk to think things over. Anyway, there I was with my invisibility cloak and the map Fred and George gave me. As I approached your room, I saw that you weren't alone. I noticed that Lucius was in there with you. Did he force his way in? Did he force you to do anything?'

'God no! You know that unless I tell someone that password, no one can get in. There's a little spell that Dumbledore came up with. The person giving the password has to be completely relaxed for the portrait was open. If Lucius was forcing me to let him in, it wouldn't have worked as I would have been to distressed and he certainly didn't force me to do anything when he was in my room. He's been a great help during Draco's games. The truth is Harry, Lucius was there last night because he is the other that I love.'

'What?'

'Shh! I know it's a shock and please don't tell anyone. I can't help how I feel and I know he's more of an enemy to you than Draco is but just like Draco, he can be a real softie, in fact he's told me he loves me too. Please don't be angry with me.'

'I'm not angry, more surprised. When did this happen?'

'It first happened three years ago, when we met him in Diagon Alley. I liked him as soon as I saw him, even though I knew he was completely evil or so I thought. Anyway I stayed with Draco over the holidays and I got to know Lucius very well. The week before we came back to Hogwarts, Draco had been out with his mother and Lucius ordered me to his study. There he seduced me and we've been 'together' ever since. I love him Harry and I know you probably don't understand, especially when Oliver is so interested and I love him so much but I couldn't help what happened. Don't tell Ron and Hermione, they'll find it harder to understand than you do.'

'I understand, especially about Oliver. He hurt you and it took you a long time to get over it, I remember how you were. I see you now and know you were never over Oliver, you still love him you said so yourself. You started seeing Draco and started to forget about Oliver and some how, Draco made you happy. Seeing Oliver is hard for you as although you still love him, you're still hurt from how he finished it and you became fond of Draco. But I don't understand Lucius!'

'I don't ask you too; just don't hate me for it. You know, you're more grown up than I thought.'

'You have to be, given what I have to put up with. I won't judge you for who you love, just be careful though.'

'I will do. I know that I'm messing with a pretty nasty family. Listen, thanks for being someone for me to talk to, someone who won't judge.'

'Why should I judge anybody? Apparently I'm an attention seeking liar.' I smiled broadly when Harry said this.

'Well, like I said, I believe you and no, I'm not going to tell you if I heard anything at the Malfoy's.'

'I wouldn't ask. So, what did Oliver want?'

'Oh, that, well he said he wanted to see me, be alone with me but he said he wouldn't make a move because he could get the sack. I told him his lack of impulsiveness was the downfall of our relationship and he kissed me. Then the kiss lead on to more.'

'So it's safe to say that Oliver is no longer a virgin?'

'What? Oliver and I haven't been virgins for two years! You remember the year when Sirius arrived, there was a really cold winter and Oliver and I had that snow ball fight?'

'Ok, enough detail! I'm glad someone's having fun. Let's get back to the castle.'

'Hold on.' I looked up and saw my barn owl swoop down and land on my shoulder, a letter attached to her leg. I detached it and said thank you, watching her fly towards the owlry.

'Who is it from?'

'I don't know.' I read the letter and smiled to myself.

'So?'

'It's you know who. He wants to know when the first Hogsmeade visit is and he wants me to meet him in one of the houses up there.'

'We'll have to give him a better name so I know you're talking about Lucius.'

'How about Blondie?' I asked with a cheeky grin on my face.

'Ok, Blondie it is then. Come on.'

'Oh, I didn't tell you what I got for my birthday from Blondie did I.'

'No, what did you get?'

'A set of dress robes and a thunderbolt.'

'What? But they cost a fortune.'

'I know. I tried to argue but he warned me that he doesn't like arguments. So, it looks like we'll be walloping Slytherin.'

'That should be fun. I think I'd better go on ahead.'

'Why?' Harry pointed and I saw Draco coming towards us.

'See you later Harry. Thanks again.'

'No problem.' Harry disappeared up the steps.


	6. Back together

'I'm getting tired of arguing Draco.'

'I don't want to argue. What did he want?'

'He was being a friend and listening to my problems.'

'What problems?'

'Oh, let's see, how I like you and that I want to forgive you but I don't know whether you'll ever run back to her. How yes, Oliver was my first love but I moved on and became quite fond of you as it happens. Oh and how you're really not that bad underneath it all and that's why I like you. Happy? Now if you'll excuse me!' I pushed passed him and felt him grab my arm. I spun round and was greeted by the feeling of his lips on mine. I responded without thinking before pulling away and looking at him.

'Hoping you'd get by me like that?'

'Listen, we both like each other so give me another chance. I know Wood will always be your darling but I can deal with that because I'll be the one with you, he won't be!'

'Oh no, you don't win that easily! You're going to have to prove yourself this time and I mean prove it well! And don't EVER talk about Oliver like that again!'

'Fine!' Draco turned on his heel and walked up the steps. I followed and found a number of people standing around the notice board. I saw Hermione and walked over to her.

'What's going on?'

'There's going to be a Halloween and Yule Ball. Apparently the last one was so successful, they're going to make them a regular tradition now.'

'Oh fun. You never know, Ron might wake up and ask you first this time.'

'I doubt that very much.'

'Looks like we'll both need a date.' I turned and looked at Draco.

'Like I said, you'll have to make it worth my while and she has to stay well away from me!' I looked at Pansy Parkinson and wanted to smack her in the face.

'Come on, let's get some lunch.' Hermione pulled me away before I leapt at Pansy and I followed her into the great hall. I sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione and watched Pansy flirt outrageously with Draco.

'So, are you going to the Halloween ball?' I jumped when I heard Ron.

'Maybe, it depends who asks me.'

'I bet Oliver wishes he could.'

'Yeah well, he can't. Who are you going to ask?'

'I don't know, there's not really…ouch.' I glared at Ron and darted my eyes towards Hermione.

'Of course, there is one person.'

'Oh yeah?' I asked innocently.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm.' Hermione glanced up from her ancient runes book.

'Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?'

'Yes!' I saw Hermione and Ron blush at the same time and smiled. I saw Harry glance towards the Ravenclaw table.

'You know, I bet Cho's waiting for someone to ask her.'

'She's turned me down before, I'm not asking her again.'

'Cedric got there first that time, go on.'

'Ok, if I ask Cho, you've got to sort things out with Malfoy! And if that means walking up to him now and giving him a huge smacker, you have to do it! I would say if you go and ask Oliver but I think Dumbledore would have something to say about that.'

'Fine!' Harry got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He and Cho spoke for a while and he headed back, his face the happiest I had seen it in days. I smiled and took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the Slytherin table. I knew most people were watching me and I could hear Pansy just about to ask Draco to the dance. I sat down, grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him in for a kiss. I heard lads cheering behind us and smiled as I pulled away. Pansy was sitting there giving me a look that quite frankly would have had me dead and buried. I looked up to the staff table and saw Oliver leaving by the back door, my heart sinking as I watched him go.

'So, are you coming to the ball with me? Draco asked, his voice shaking slightly.

'Looks like it.'

'Does that mean we're back together?' Draco asked this more quietly.

'Looks like it.' I held his hand as I said this and smiled softly. He put his arm around my waist and I was still aware of Pansy watching us.

'Will you go somewhere else!' Draco shouted at Pansy so loudly that she jumped and tears filled her eyes. I tried not to laugh and looked at him.

'That was cruel.'

'Well, she's like a dog! At least I have a battle on my hands with you.'

'Yeah well, I've got to keep it interesting haven't I?'

'I am sorry.'

'Shh! Don't mention anything about it, ok? We're back together now!'

'So, what are you doing this afternoon?'

'Spending the day with you it would seem.'

'What made you change your mind?'

'Harry! I got Ron to ask Hermione to the dance and then encouraged Harry to ask Cho. He made me make a deal, if he asked Cho; I had to get back with you. So, here I am.'

'Potter said that?'

'He knew that I missed you, so he made me promise.'

'He's finally done something good for once. It doesn't mean that I like him.'

'I know! I'm not that stupid as to think you'd be friends with him now. Just as long as you know he's my friend.'

'I've always known he's your friend and whilst that is your only flaw, I still like you. I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with my father as well.'

'That's ok, I know you were angry and I didn't expect him to send you a howler.'

'Oh please! He's been on my case ever since we started dating. He seems to think I'm not good enough for you.'

'Well here's your chance to prove him wrong.'

'I will this time, I promise. Come on, lets go somewhere else.' Draco took my hand and led me out of the hall whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione followed close behind. Pansy Parkinson was being comforted by some of her fellow Slytherin girls. When she saw me she walked over to me, wand at the ready. I saw Draco pull his wand out and gave him a warning look.

'It's ok, I can handle her.'

'I'm going to teach you a lesson! You walk around thinking you're the greatest thing to bless our world but you're not, you're just ugly and selfish.'

'Oh yeah, well I may not think I'm the prettiest girl ever but at least I know I've got the one thing you can't have.'

'What's that?'

'Draco!'

'I'll show you!' She raised her wand and I just looked at her.

'Another thing, I don't need a wand to beat you because I've got a fist.'

'SMACK!' my fist collided with her face, knocking her backwards on to the floor. She dropped her wand and I kicked it away before looking down on her.

'Try and hex me now Pansy!' I watched her get up, blood splattering down on to her top.

'You're nothing but a filthy mudblood and you disgrace this school.' Draco walked up to her and grabbed her robes, holding her close.

'Don't you dare call her a mudblood! She comes from the largest and oldest pureblood family that lives and even if she was muggle born, she'd be more decent than you are!'

'Well she hangs around with that mudblood there!' I saw her point at Hermione and prepared my fist.

'And even she looks better than you do! At least she doesn't follow guys around like a puppy dog, hoping to get laid! You're pathetic and I have never fancied you! I've always used you to get at Destiny and thanks, it's worked wonders!' I stood shocked, looking at Draco for he had just stood up for Hermione Granger, possibly the only person he hates more than Harry. Draco let go of Pansy and turned and took hold of my hand.

'This doesn't mean I like you Granger!'

'I don't like you either Malfoy.'

'What is going on here?' I turned to see Professor Snape looking down at Pansy and then at me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. He completely overlooked Draco.

'Nothing sir, we were just…'

'She hit me sir! Look!'

'She was going to curse me!'

'Enough! Parkinson, get to the hospital wing before you make any more mess! Black, Malfoy come with me.'

'See you later.'

'See you!' I watched the others head upstairs and then followed Snape and Draco to the dungeons. Once inside his office, Snape shut the door.

'Mr Malfoy, would you kindly tell me what took place upstairs.'

'Pansy Parkinson threatened to hex Destiny so she punched her sir. Pansy wanted revenge for the fact that Destiny and I are back together.'

'How interesting? I have told you before that dating a Gryffindor is a bad idea Malfoy.'

'But Destiny isn't any ordinary Gryffindor, she's a Black! A pureblood!'

'Even so, you do know who her only living relative is.'

'Apart from my mother and Bellatrix Lestrange you mean? Yes, Sirius Black.'

'And he turned traitor and sided with those of muggle parentage. She is the same and does not hold the same values.'

'Sirius was no traitor and he's a better man than you are!' I looked at Snape with the greatest loathing.

'Silence! I shall not be spoken to like that!'

'Then do not talk about Sirius in that way!'

'I think you need to be taught a lesson. Draco, please go upstairs and tend to your duties as Prefect! Miss Black will be along in a moment.'

'I don't think I…'

'Go!' Draco hesitated before leaving. I heard the door click shut and looked at Snape.

'What lesson could you possibly teach me? Apart from how to be a slimy git!'

'I said silence! It seems Miss Black that you need to be taught a lesson! To respect your elders.'

'I do, if my elders happen to be Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall or Lucius Malfoy.'

'Well, at least one of them deserves respect! But it also seems you need to be taught to stop teasing the boys.'

'What?'

'I knew girls like you at school! They'd tease and taunt boys like me and would make it known that I had no chance, laugh in my face! You are exactly the same.'

'No I'm not! I don't tease anyone.'

'Draco Malfoy? Oliver Wood? Harry Potter? The list goes on.'

'Draco is my boyfriend and Harry is one of my best friends, I do not tease them. As for Oliver, you know nothing about our relationship and you never will do. You could never, ever understand the love that we share for one another because no one is prepared to love you back, even slightly! Have you ever heard those words Snape? Have you ever heard anyone say 'I love you' to your face and actually mean it? You always hated it when Oliver and I showed affection around school and now I know why, you've never known what that feels like, have you?'

'You have a nasty, poisonous mouth and you shall pay.' Snape stepped towards me. I was suddenly aware of how close he was and how uncomfortable he made me feel. I stepped away but my back hit the wall.

'I'll tell someone!'

'Who are they more likely to believe? You or me?'

'Lucius Malfoy will believe me!'

'I don't believe he would. If he thought that someone had cheated on Draco, I wouldn't like to see his reaction.'

'You won't get away with this! I'll tell Oliver and he'll tell Dumbledore.'

'Precious little Wood! Your knight in shining armour. I will get away with this.' His face was parallel to mine, his lips less than an inch away. I tried to pull back but my head was firmly against the wall. I closed my eyes.

'Now, now Severus, I really do think that you don't want to be doing that. I mean, it would get you into terrible trouble plus, no one else would really want to give you a job, would they? And it really isn't fair on Miss Black, I mean who on earth would possibly want your lips touching theirs?' The cold, dark voice sent shivers of happiness through me. Snape jumped backwards and Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway.

'Lucius? What are you doing here?' I asked with the greatest relief.

'I had to come and talk to Dumbledore. I saw Draco and he told me that you two had reconciled. He also told me that Snape had you down here, on your own. Did he touch you?'

'No, he was about to kiss me but you came in.'

'Surely you don't believe her? She's a good little prick tease. She can get any man into any awkward position if she thinks it is to her benefit.'

'That is no way to talk about the head girl. I know her better than you do and I know that she would never cheat on Draco, especially not with someone like you Severus. There would be more chance of her seducing me than her touching you. Come now Destiny.' I ran out of the Dungeon and up the first set of stairs. There I waited for Lucius.

'I'm so glad you came!'

'I knew immediately that he would try something. When Draco told me where you were, I came at once.' Lucius cupped my face and kissed my cheek.

'I'm incredibly grateful.'

'The next Hogsmeade weekend, when is it?'

'The weekend before Halloween.'

'Right, pretend your sick. I'll see you in your room.'

'What about Draco?'

'He'll go to Hogsmeade if I give him enough money to spend, so don't worry about it. Oh and I'll be at the ball as well.'

'Why?'

'It was my idea and the ministry wants someone to keep an eye on Dumbledore so I volunteered. It seems I may be around quite a lot.'

'I look forward to it.'

'Now, I must leave you to see Dumbledore. I take it you can find Draco easily enough?'

'Of course I can! See you soon.'

'That you will my dear.' I followed him up to the entrance hall and found Draco waiting for me. I watched Lucius leave and walked over to him.

'It is a good thing your father was around.'

'What did Snape do?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter. Come on, let's go somewhere a bit more private shall we.' I took Draco's hand and led him to my bedroom.

'Wow, it'd be worth being Head Boy just to get my own room. Maybe not in these colours.'

'I like these colours thank you! Better than green and silver.'

'What would you know, you're a Gryffindor?'

'What would you know, you're just a smelly Slytherin!'

'Smelly am I?'

'That's right.' In one quick movement Draco had wrestled me to the floor, tickling me and making me squirm wildly. Eventually he stopped tickling me and looked into my eyes. I lent upwards and kissed him softly, breaking his gaze in the process. He kissed me and pushed himself against me, letting me know just how excited he was.

'Well, I'm glad to see I still have such an effect on you.'

'Of course you do! No other girl comes close.'

'So you didn't sleep with that cow?'

'No! Don't be stupid! I don't fancy her in the slightest, I was just using her.' I kissed him to shut him up and pushed him on to his back. It would be the next morning before we left my room.

For the next six weeks Draco and I really reconciled our differences and were soon to be seen holding hands whenever we had the chance. He was also a regular fixture in my bedroom now and I enjoyed having someone to share the otherwise overly large and unfriendly room with. He sometimes despaired as it was so close to the Gryffindor common room but I knew he was just teasing me, trying to wind me up. I was happy once again and everything was going smoothly. Oliver and I were still extremely close but it still hurt being so close but not being together and Lucius made a few visits at weekends, including the Hogsmeade visit. So I had three of the four most important men in my life at this time and knew that Sirius couldn't be in it more than the few letters a week we sent one another. I missed him but wouldn't ask him to leave the safety of his house.


	7. Halloween

Halloween approached at top speed and soon the day of the ball was upon us. It was a Saturday so most of the girls spent all day getting ready for it. Hermione was the only girl I really got on with so I invited her to my room so we could get ready together.

'Wow! This really is worth having! I hope I become Head Girl.'

'Oh please! You have the most chance out of anyone! You're the cleverest witch in your year, if not the school and you're well behaved.'

'If I'm not with Harry and Ron.'

'Yes, but they're your best friends so you put up with that.'

'Who do you reckon will be Head Boy from our year?'

'Personally, I reckon Draco will be. I'm not biased but he gets good grades and manages to keep himself just out of trouble.'

'Yeah, he's good at that! How are things between you two?'

'Fine, it's like we never split up. I know you can't see it but I like him, a lot.'

'But you don't love him?'

'I do, sort of, just not as much as…'

'Oliver?'

'Yeah!'

'Well, he's your first love.'

'I told him he'd probably be my last as well. He wants me to let him know if I split with Draco, once school has finished. I want to be with him, more than anything. I love him.'

'What are you going to do once you've finished?'

'Well, you know all the lessons I'm taking are so I can go on to Auror training but if that doesn't work out, Lucius said he'll get on to his contacts from several Quidditch teams. I don't know which career would be longer, Quidditch or being an Auror!'

'I see your point. But it's a good time to be an Auror.'

'I know, but if I stay with Draco and I become an Auror, I'll have to completely ignore whatever happens at the Malfoy's mansion. Some of the things I could tell the ministry, well.'

'Would you ignore it if you split up?'

'I don't know because they've been so good to me. I've finally got a home that isn't too bad. Lucius Malfoy is ok; Narcissa treats me like her daughter. I just wish I could live with Sirius.'

'So does Harry.'

'Hmm. So, how are things between you and Ron?'

'They're good. I'm glad you gave him that kick up the backside though.'

'Me? I don't know what you're talking about.' I smiled innocently when I said this.

'Yeah well, thanks to you he's finally realised what we've known all along.'

'Which is?'

'We kept arguing because we liked each other.'

'Well, you did keep going on at each other like a married couple.'

'We still do!'

At 7:30pm, Hermione and I put the finishing touches to our outfits.

'You look amazing Hermione.'

'Not as amazing as you do! Where did you get those robes, they're gorgeous.'

'They were a present from the Malfoy's for my birthday.'

'As well as the broom?'

'I know, I did try to argue but you try arguing with Lucius Malfoy.'

'Not something I would want to do. But you look fantastic in those robes. Whichever one of them chose them, they know you really well.'

'Well, I should hope they do. Does my hair look alright?'

'Yes, you'll blow everyone away.'

'Like you did last Christmas then.'

'No, you still looked better than I did.'

'Even with George Weasley?'

'There was nothing wrong with going with George, just the fact that you ditched him half way through and went off with Draco.'

'Well, I did apologise. Come on, let's go.' We left my room and headed to the top of the stairs where Ron, Draco, Harry and Cho were waiting. I approached Draco and watched as his, Harry's and Ron's mouth dropped.

'Wow, Destiny, blimey…' Ron said, stammering slightly.

'You like it Draco?'

'You look fantastic. I'm going to be the most envied person in there tonight. Mind you, you scrub up well too Granger.'

'Cheers Draco!' Hermione just smiled broadly and I was shocked at Draco being so nice. He led me downstairs where we bumped into Professor Umbridge.

'I do think that dress is totally inappropriate?'

'Why?'

'It shows off far to much flesh.'

'What are you on about? It's not that bad! Her dress is worse!' I pointed at Pansy Parkinson as she walked passed.

'Do not answer back! Detention all next week and you will go up and change!'

'Now, Now Delores, I think Miss Black looks completely stunning.' I smiled when I saw Lucius.

'Yes Mr Malfoy, I was just saying!'

'Well leave her be, it is not often we see anything so beautiful and on the arm of my son. And did I hear you give her detention?'

'Yes! You cannot stop me giving her that.'

'No, I cannot Delores but she shall serve it with me! She hangs around with Potter, let's see if Dumbledore is up to anything shall we.'

'Good idea Mr Malfoy. Now run along!'

'But?' I started but Lucius gave me a wink and placed a finger to his lips. I smiled and followed Draco inside.

To start the ball, the head boy and head girl were to start the dancing along with their partners. Draco seemed quite willing to fulfil this, bearing in mind that most of the lads were looking at us, envying Draco, which made me blush. As soon as the first song had finished though, Draco sat down.

'What are you doing?'

'I don't want to dance.'

'But I do!'

'Well go dance with Wood then!'

'Fine!' I marched over to Oliver who was standing on his own in a corner.

'I know you are a teacher but surely we can dance.'

'I'm sure that is allowed. Professor Dumbledore?'

'Yes Oliver?'

'Is it ok if…'

'Go right ahead!' Dumbledore smiled and Oliver took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. He put one hand on my waist, the other in my hand.

'You look absolutely stunning. The most gorgeous girl in the world at this very moment.'

'Thank you. You're looking quite handsome yourself.'

'Well, even though I knew you were coming with him, I thought I should make an effort at least. I miss you.'

'Oh Oliver, I know. I miss you too. If only you weren't teaching here.'

'Would you leave Draco?'

'Yes, but you can't leave now!'

'I know! But I was just wondering. I love you.'

'I love you too.' I kissed him on the cheek and we hugged tightly. I saw Oliver pull away, Draco standing next to us.

'Can I have my girlfriend back please?'

'Sure. See you later.'

'Bye Oliver! There was no need to be so rude!'

'He was getting cosy.'

'Oh for heaven's sake! You don't even want to dance.'

'So?'

'You're just being jealous and possessive, I'm not going to run off with him.'

'Well, I don't know if I believe that.'

'I hope you aren't ruining a girl's every dream Draco?'

'No father.'

'We all know that girls like such occasions. Is he dancing?'

'No!'

'Well, if I may Draco.'

'Whatever! I'll be outside, see you in a bit!'

'What was that about?'

'Oliver Wood and Draco's jealousy.'

'It is hard to contend with someone who has the love of your girl.'

'You know I don't love Oliver!'

'No, I know you love me as well as Oliver. What is quite clear is that whilst fond of Draco, you do not love him.'

'I won't hurt him though.'

'I know. But just to let you know, Narcissa has left me.'

'What? When did that happen?'

'Two weeks ago. That house elf, she told Narcissa. She is living with my sister now but has sworn to keep it quiet from Draco for she doesn't want to break his poor heart.'

'What about the house elf?'

'She is now looking for work elsewhere.'

'Lucius, I have something to tell you.'

'Carry on.'

'I'm six weeks late.'

'Late for what?'

'You know what? Anyway, I did a test this morning, I'm pregnant.'

'And who is the father?'

'There can only be one! The date coincides with my birthday and the only person I slept with was you. Plus, Draco has been using protection. The baby can't be his.'

'And Oliver?'

'It is not his either.'

'Well, at least you haven't lied to me. Well, we're having a baby are we? I take it you will keep it?'

'Yes!'

'And when is it due?'

'June.'

'And you have my full support. Once this year is over with, you shall move into the mansion, we shall be together. Draco will have to be told.'

'Oh that'll be fun.'

'I'll handle Draco. In the mean time, you had better take care and I will make arrangements.'

'Arrangements for what?'

'It is only right that we marry, so we do not lose honour.'

'What? Hold on? You're telling me to marry you?'

'No, I am asking you.'

'Well, ok then!' Deep down, I was dreading it. Everything seemed to be pushing me further from Oliver.

'Good. Now I shall leave. I will be back on Monday for your detention. Stay in your room, I will find you.'

'Ok.'

'Now, you had better look after yourself and maybe you should think about giving up your place on the Quidditch team.'

'Oh no! I am not doing that! The last game will be in March and I won't be showing that much, plus I'm fast so it's not like a bludger'll hit me is it?'

'Well, if you lose our baby!'

'You'll do what? Dump me! Wow!' I stormed away and out of the front doors, realising that I had had my first real argument with Lucius. I sat on a bench and sighed deeply.

'There is no need to be stroppy with me!'

'I'm sorry it's just I hate being told what to do, especially by a man!'

'I'm glad you are so independent but I only say it because I care and I am happy that we are expecting a baby.'

'Draco won't be.'

'Like I said, I'll deal with him. I'll see you on Monday.' Lucius walked down the path towards the two winged boars that stood either side of the gates. I sat back and saw Harry coming towards me.

'What did Lucius want? Apart from a very intimate dance.'

'He just wanted to dance and to tell me that Narcissa has left him. Oh, and he asked me to marry him.'

'What? What did you say?'

'I said yes. He only asked because of what I had to tell him.'

'And that is?'

'I'm six weeks pregnant and it's Lucius'. I can't believe this is happening, in my last year as well. Draco will be so mad when he finds out. I'm never going to be with Oliver again, am I?'

'You never know, anything could happen yet. As for Draco I'll be there for you when he blows his top. It's not that bad, at least Lucius loves you and that can't be bad. Also, if you need any help, especially when it comes nearer the time, I'll help. Have you told Sirius?'

'Yes, I sent him a letter as soon as I found out. He hasn't replied yet though. Thank you.'

'Hey, don't worry about it.'

'So, where's Cho?'

'Stormed off!'

'Why?'

'We had an argument because I wanted to sit down with Ron and Hermione. She seems to think I've got the hots for Hermione. Where's Draco?'

'We had a row about his jealousy. He'll be proved right soon enough. Sorry about Cho.'

'Whatever! Have you heard about the defence classes they've got me doing?'

'Yes, I was thinking about coming along to the first one. I've always wondered what my Patronus looks like.'

'Well, we'll see how well it goes.'

'When is the first one?'

'I'll let you know. Looks like my cue to leave, Draco's coming. Are you going to tell him?'

'Nope, Lucius said he'll do that so I'll leave it to him. Yes, I know I'm being cowardly but I can't deal with the shouting. Thanks for being a great friend! See you later.'

'Bye.' Harry hurried off and Draco sat next to me.

'I'm sorry for being funny earlier.'

'That's ok. Look, I Think I'm going to bed, I'm tired.'

'Do you want any company?'

'Not tonight Draco. Is that ok?'

'Sure! See you tomorrow.'

'Night.' I walked quickly to my bedroom and took my clothes off before getting a long, hot bath. As soon as I had finished, I got into bed and fell fast asleep.


	8. The truth will out eventually

'YOU FILTHY, CHEATING WHORE!' I jumped, the noise shaking me from my dream. I nearly screamed when I saw Draco standing by the door.

'Draco?'

'I've just spoken to my so-called father. HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM AND THEN SLEEP WITH ME? HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN HAPPENING? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN MADE TO LOOK A FOOL? WHO ELSE KNOWS?'

'Firstly, I'm sorry! It started a week before we came back here. He seduced me and I didn't reject his advances. I love him and I am sorry that I have hurt you and only Harry knows. Oh and Sirius!'

'Oh, the wonderful Harry Potter and Sirius Black! Tell me have you been having a good laugh behind my back?'

'No! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't mean to fall in love with him, just like I didn't mean to fall for you or still have feelings for Oliver! It's not my fault, well ok it is but it just happened.'

'BUT HE'S MY FATHER! AND NOW YOU'RE HAVING HIS CHILD? YOU'RE HAVING MY HALF BROTHER OR SISTER! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! MY MOTHER'S LEFT HIM AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO MY SIBLING! I've always wanted a brother or sister, but not like this.'

'I know and I'm sorry. Please Draco.'

'What? You want me to forgive you? You want me to tell you it's ok, I understand that you're in love. Well I can't! I love you Destiny, I always have done and now you've hurt me more than anyone ever has. Both of you have! I will never, ever forgive you or forget this. Is it true that you're marrying him?'

'Yes!'

'So now you'll be my stepmother? I'm going to be in love with my step mum, great!'

'I said I'm sorry, I…' All of a sudden I got this strange churning in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and reached the toilet just in time, before I was sick everywhere. I heard my bedroom door slam shut and closed my eyes, dreading the day ahead.

I stayed in my room all that day, doing my homework and feeling sorry for myself. Harry came to see me and brought me something to eat.

'Are you ok?'

'No!'

'Listen, I thought I'd let you know, Draco has told anyone who will listen about you and his dad. He's pretty angry.'

'I know! I never meant for any of this Harry.'

'I know you didn't! You just try to love too many people at once. I still like you!'

'Cheers Harry, that means a lot to me.'

'Listen, like I said before, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here to listen, ok? Now, I'll leave you alone but I expect to see you at dinner. Oh and that thing we discussed last night, it's happening on Tuesday night. I'll let you know where.'

'Ok. See you later Harry.' Harry left and just as he did so, Oliver came into my room.

'Oh Oliver, hi.'

'Look, I'm not here to argue. Is it true?'

'About Lucius Malfoy? Yes, look I'm sorry.'

'Hey, I'm not angry! I'm just surprised. Although I did often think about what our children would look like. Anyway, I just want you to know that I still love you, with all my heart and if you ever need anyone or anything, even if it's help with the baby, I'm more than willing to help.' The only answer I could give him was to fall into his arms, crying my eyes out as he held me. All he did was hold me close until I stopped crying.

'Do you feel better now?'

'Thank you Oliver. I wish we had stayed together! None of this would ever of happened. All I ever wanted was to be with you; from the moment I met you back in my first year, to the time you asked me out. You're the love of my life and I just want you. Everything since, Draco, Lucius, the baby…it all seems as if someone is stopping us getting back together and I want it so much.' I sobbed into his chest.

'So do I Destiny. I wish it more than anything. Come on now, chin up. Things will die down eventually and you only have a few months left. Keep your head down; work hard and you'll be able to become an Auror, I'm sure of it. As for us, there maybe a chance for us yet. Don't give up hope, I know I won't. I love you too and one day, I know I'll be saying that to you and you will truly be mine.'

'In my heart, I am truly yours.'

'I know that and in my heart I'm yours.' Oliver stayed for a while longer before leaving me on my own. Soon it was time for dinner and time for me to face the music.

The walk down to the Great Hall was the longest I had ever taken. People would stare at me as I walked passed, whispering to their neighbour. I suddenly knew how Harry felt and I felt a great deal of sympathy and respect for him, as he usually handled it so well. As I reached the staircase, I saw a group of Slytherins standing by the doors.

'Oh look, here comes the slag! The one who opens her legs for anything! Watch it boys, she might look at you and you might want to fuck her!' I was truly glad when Professor Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs.

'I don't see what is holding you up. There is some fabulous food awaiting you, now go! Miss Black, a word please.'

'Yes Professor?'

'I am not here to judge although I am surprised. Apart from Hermione Granger you are our best student and I expect high things of you. I also expect you to set an example and I need people who others are able to trust.'

'You are going to take away my Head Girl title, aren't you?'

'Oh no Miss Black, I think that simply following your heart and having the courage to face up to the consequences does not warrant that. I do, however, ask you to be extra careful, for you are good friends with Harry and Lucius Malfoy is a clear supporter of Harry's greatest enemy. If you have anything you wish to tell me, you know where my office is. Now go and get some food Miss Black.' I walked into the great hall and between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. People from both houses were giving me filthy looks and whispering about me. As I sat down, I felt tears in my eyes.

'What's this? The great Destiny Black, best friends with the boy who lived, the mudblood and the traitor, pregnant? Pregnant by none other than Lucius Malfoy? You're ex's own father? Well, it seems you are not perfect after all.'

'Miss Parkinson! Kindly return to your seat! Twenty-five points from Slytherin and not another word.'

'I get punished for telling the truth?'

'Another Twenty-five points now go!'

'Yes Professor!'

'Miss Black, I know this must be a confusing time for you. If you ever need anybody to talk to, my office is always open.'

'Thank you Professor McGonagall.' I turned and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Harry gave me soft smiles whereas Hermione glared.

'Lucius Malfoy? I can't believe you! Draco I could take, even understand, but him? He is evil and supports Harry's mortal enemy! Are you out of your mind?'

'Please don't start Hermione!'

'Why not?'

'B, because, I, I…' I felt the tears fall down my face and sobbed into my sleeve as it all came out.

'Oh, nice one Hermione!' I heard Ron's angry voice snap.

'She's turning on the water works so I feel sorry for her but it won't work!'

'Shut up Hermione!' It was Harry's voice this time, but he was quite calm.

'No!'

'It doesn't matter Harry.' I got up from the table and ran to my bedroom. There I sought out my trunk and chucked everything inside. I could think of only one place to go, and that was Sirius' house so as soon as I got to Hogsmeade, I would Apparate to a street near his house and stay there, with Sirius. I ran down the entrance hall steps, my trunk floating neatly behind me whilst my broom was in my other hand. I ran down the pathway and blacked out next to Hagrid's hut.


	9. A letter from Sirius

I woke feeling light headed and extremely uneasy. I sat up and looked around. Sat by my side were Lucius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Oliver.

'Destiny?'

'What happened? Where am I?'

'You passed out by Hagrid's. You hadn't eaten much that day so were low on energy. Your little run for freedom was too much for you.'

'Lucius, I'm sorry, it's just.'

'I know, things have been tough and I am so sorry. I wasn't quite expecting this from Draco. He has exceeded even my expectations.'

'It wasn't Draco or anyone else who got to me, it was her! You're supposed to be my friend Hermione!'

'I know! I'm sorry, I was just shocked. I didn't mean any of it and I know you're going to have a hard time. I really am sorry.'

'Yeah well, it hurt. I never meant for any of this to happen. It just did! Has Beaky returned yet?'

'Yes, she returned this morning. Here.' Harry handed me Sirius' letter but I just put it to one side, wanting to read it in peace. Madam Pomfrey came over and ordered them to leave, saying I needed some rest.

'I wish to stay.'

'Lucius, go, get some rest! You need your rest as much as I do.'

'I'm quite happy to sit here.'

'I know you are and I am really touched but I just need some peace and quiet. Please?'

'Ok. I'll go but I don't want to! Is there anything you need? Anything at all?'

'No, I've got everything I need right here in this room.'

'And that is?'

'My friends and you but now I need to be alone for a while. Let me rest and I will see you tomorrow.'

'Ok. Poppy, if there is anything she needs, let me know.'

'That I will Mr Malfoy now go! All of you.' I said my goodbyes and watched them ushered out the door, Oliver and Lucius were the last out. As I heard their footsteps disappear, I picked up Sirius' letter, worried about the reply, wondering if he, like Hermione was angry. I took a breath and opened it.

My dearest cousin,

I should really start the letter by saying how utterly stupid you are. It has been bad enough that you were with Draco Malfoy but to learn of your affair with his father, I come to wonder if all your senses have completely left you. But, as I am not that sort of person and I, myself am fed up with people telling me what I can and cannot do, telling me that I am foolish if I act in a particular way, you will be pleased to know that I do not think such a thing.

Not that I am happy of course. I have known Lucius Malfoy since my days at Hogwarts and he has always been a nasty piece of work. From ordering and bullying the first years to manipulating the teachers. But you already know of his nature and I wonder what he has done to manage to capture your heart. Maybe he has shown you a side very few of us have seen, and that includes Narcissa Malfoy. Whatever your reasons for loving this man, I will stand by you, support you and if the need arises I shall indeed protect you for you are my closest family and the only one of any of it that I have really liked.

Now I must voice my concern and tell you to exercise the greatest of caution when dealing with Lucius Malfoy. Whilst his intentions may be good, there is still no doubt as to which wizard he shows his allegiance with and I ask you to be careful. If he starts asking any awkward questions about Harry or anything else to do with our efforts to prevent Voldemort's full return, I must ask you to notify me and severe your ties with him for if he is not given the information he needs by your consent, he will force it from you. I understand that you may wish to marry, for the occasion as well as the decency but please think carefully about what you are doing. If it comes to it, you can live here with me, where you are safe from Lucius Malfoy and we can protect you.

Anyway, I have said far too much and if this letter is intercepted, then we shall both be in grave trouble but I had to warn you to be careful and keep safe. We are the last of the Blacks now, and the only decent two to come from this family, so we need to take care of one another.

Congratulations on the pregnancy though, I am sure that if the baby takes after you, he or she will be a beautiful baby. Take heed of what I have said.

All my love

Sirius.

I folded the letter and sighed heavily. For Sirius Black that was both rational and helpful. I was glad that he did not lecture me on my choices or tell me I was stupid and I felt happier at his promised support and protection. As I thought about all Sirius had said, my eyelids became heavy and I soon dropped off to sleep.

Over the next few of weeks, my life got slightly better, if you count the fact that Draco was now completely ignoring me and there was something else to talk about other than my pregnancy and that was the appointment of Professor Umbridge as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor which meant she had the power to sit in on teachers lessons and mark their teaching and she could stop any club or team that she thought was inappropriate and this included her investigating the Gryffindor Quidditch team which resulted in the loss of my captaincy (which I had been looking forward to since my second year) and the loss of my place on the team which greatly annoyed me as well as everyone else on the Gryffindor team. I was beginning to dislike her more than anyone I had ever met before, perhaps save Bellatrix Lestrange, my aunt and the most hideous witch I had ever met. The weekend visits from Lucius stopped me trying to rip her head off. He calmed me down and told me to try and keep out of her way, which would have been easy if she hadn't called the head boy, a Hufflepuff whom I had never asked his name before and myself to her office.

'Now, as Head Boy and Girl, you are here to set an example to the rest of your students.' I ignored the look of complete disgust as she looked at my slowly growing bump and me.

'So, I want you to take a stand and if you hear anybody saying that the Dark Lord has come back, report them to me.' I bit my lip hard to stop myself shouting at her, telling her to open her great, big, toad like eyes and see what was really happening, that he was back, that Cedric was murdered by him and that the ministry was just full of stupid, pompous gits who are too scared to face reality.

'Do you understand?'

'Yes Professor Umbridge.'

'Good, now go to the Quidditch stadium, I am sure you want to watch the match.' She flashed her great, big, ugly smile at me.

'Miss Black, a word in your ear please.'

'Yes Professor?' She waited until the Hufflepuff lad was well out of earshot.

'You may think that now you are engaged to Lucius Malfoy and are bearing his child that I shall be a bit nicer to you. Be under no illusion that I shall treat you the same as any Miss Black. I know you hang around with that stupid, idiotic boy Potter and if I find out you are keeping things about him from me, I shall make you pay.'

'Tell me Professor Umbridge, is Lucius aware that you are threatening his fiancée and mother to his future son or daughter?'

'He shall not find out Miss Black or you shall find yourself expelled and as far away from Auror training as you could possibly get!' I glared at her this time, knowing she had won the battle. Being an Auror was the only thing I wanted to do, even more than play Quidditch professionally. I turned on my heel and headed towards the pitch where Gryffindor were playing Slytherin.

The match was an ugly thing to behold; illegal moves were being used all over the place, though it was by the Slytherins mainly. Oliver was having real difficulty getting the teams to calm down and had to subdue Marcus Flint at one stage with a simple spell before he collided with Katie Bell where he would have knocked her head first into the goal post. As I sat cheering Gryffindor on, Lucius came and sat next to me.

'Well, this is exciting, isn't it?'

'If you like blood, pain, ooh, that's got to hurt!' Fred Weasley had just slammed the bludger into the Slytherin goalkeepers' stomach so Angelina could score. Oliver blew the whistle and called for a Slytherin penalty and I immediately admired his fairness, even though he too wanted Gryffindor to win.

'I hear Delores wanted to see you? I hope she was nice.'

'Yeah, I suppose she was ok.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, of course I am. Have I ever lied to you?'

'Actually no, you haven't.' Suddenly I saw Harry catch the snitch and jumped onto Lucius' lap.

'Sorry!' I said softly as he gave me a look of surprise.

'Don't worry about it dear.'

'Oh no!' I saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, George and Fred approaching one another. I ran down the stands and on to the pitch were I saw Harry, George and Fred beating Draco up, Crabbe and Goyle were out cold.

'Harry! Stop it!' Harry looked up and saw me before stopping Fred and George. I bent down to see if Draco was ok.

'Are you ok Draco?'

'What would you care, get off me!' Draco pushed me backwards and I fell on to the floor with a loud thud.

'Don't push her, she was trying to see if you were ok!'

'Like she cares.'

'Of course I care Draco!' Again I was by his side but this time Draco placed both hands on my stomach before pushing me over with all his might. As I fell on the floor, I clutched my stomach, pain searing through my body and tears rolling down my face.

'How dare you?' I watched Harry square up to Draco again.

'Destiny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I…' Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes and looked at him with more anger in his eyes than I had ever seen.

'You stay away from her and if you have harmed our child in anyway, I shall make you pay.'

'Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…'

'Don't give me your pathetic excuses or apologies. I have no time for you now.' Lucius threw Draco on the ground before lifting me up. He carried me to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey inspected me and told me everything was ok.

'You really should be more careful Miss Black! I know Harry seems to have an influence on his friends but really, you are pregnant.'

'I know and it wasn't Harry's fault! It was Draco's. Mind you, if Harry hadn't started beating him to a pulp…'

'Never mind them, I don't want to see you up here again, unless it is for your monthly check ups. I don't think we've ever had a child born in the school.'

'I'm afraid our baby will be born just after Destiny leaves.'

'Yes but even so, I don't think we've ever even had a staff pregnancy, let alone a student! I hear it happens a lot in the muggle world.'

'It doesn't happen that much but there are plenty of teen mothers and most of the pregnancies result from one night stands. At least mine didn't.'

'Yes, I know. You seem to know a lot about muggles.'

'So would you if you had spent some of your life living amongst them. It was only when…when I started seeing Draco that I could leave it all behind.'

'Surely they aren't that bad.'

'Then you have only met nice muggles, there are plenty of bad ones, just like there are plenty of good and evil witches and wizards.'

'Now that's quite enough talking. You must rest. Mr Malfoy, if you don't mind.'

'Oh yes, very well. I shall see you tomorrow then Destiny. I shall ask Delores if I can take you out of the school grounds tomorrow.'

'Why don't you ask Dumbledore?'

'I know Delores very well.'

'Yeah, but Dumbledore might actually let me out of his sight!'

'What does that mean?'

'Nothing!'

'Has she threatened you?'

'No!'

'Destiny?'

'All right, yes she did! But she said if I told you, then she'd expel me and stop me from getting any further in my career.'

'What did she threaten you about?'

'She knows I hang around with Harry and she said that if she found out that I was keeping any of his lies from her, she would make me pay.'

'Well, I'll deal with Delores! I can talk her around easily enough.'

'Not while I'm friends with Harry.'

'Then don't be friends with him!'

'No! I am not not being Harry's friend just because some toad said that she'll punish me for it!'

'Then don't complain to me about threats!'

'I didn't! She can threaten me as much as she wants but she doesn't scare me! Anyway, I want to get some rest!' Lucius sighed and walked back towards the bed.

'Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you not to be friends with…'

'Yes you did otherwise you wouldn't have said it! I'll see you tomorrow!'

'Fine!' I jumped as Lucius slammed the door behind him and sighed to myself. Another argument with Lucius and again it was just as pathetic. I fluffed up my pillow and rested my head against it and was surprised at how tired I was.


	10. Past memories and new lives

I felt something tickling my head, stroking my neck, my arms and back to my face, caressing my face softly, taking in the very shape with their fingers. My eyes flew open and I nearly screamed.

'Shh!'

'Oliver!'

'Look, I'm sorry! I came to see if you were ok but you were asleep and you looked so peaceful. I just had to watch you, imagining you lying on a bed next to me, sleeping soundly whilst I watched you sleep. I suppose I got carried away. I'm sorry.'

'Oh Oliver, it doesn't matter. How long have you been here?'

'A couple of hours. I just wanted to make sure you were ok after what Malfoy did.'

'After what Draco did! Remember I'm engaged to the other one!'

'How could I forget?' Oliver looked away sadly and I felt suddenly guilty.

'Sorry, I didn't mean too…'

'No, it's ok. I just wish it was me, I wish it was us who were expecting the baby, not you and another man. I wish I could put my hand on your stomach, like this and know it was our baby that was growing inside.' I took Oliver's hand and placed it on my stomach, letting him feel the small bump.

'It's not the same, I know.'

'You've already got a little bump.'

'Soon I'll have a big bump. Oliver, there's something I want to tell you.'

'Yeah?'

'I want you to know, that if I could change things, if I could go back to the world cup and change the way things went, I would. I miss you more than anything. I mean, I love Lucius but that is also more about security as well as everything else. But the thing is, even he knows I still love you, he can still see it in my eyes. If I could change it so that this baby could be yours, I'd do it in a flash. You will always be my one true love.'

'Then tell Lucius you made a mistake, tell him that the baby is mine!'

'I can't do that Oliver! It's not fair on Lucius and it's not fair on you! Could you honestly bring up another man's baby?'

'I could if I was with you.'

'But I'm with Lucius now and I do love him and the baby is his. There is nothing we can do about that.'

'I know. I love you too, with all my heart and I could kick myself for letting you go and hurting you the way I did. Angelina told me that she used to hear you crying yourself to sleep.'

'Is nothing secret in this place?'

'So it's true?'

'Of course it's true! You are the first person who has broken my heart and it hurt. I still haven't got over it completely.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Shh! Don't apologise anymore.'

'Harry's been banned from Quidditch, so have Fred and George.'

'What?'

'Lifetime bans.'

'Who? Oh Professor Umbridge?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'I just did! Oh she is an evil cow! She's got it in for Harry and Dumbledore.'

'That's because they are going against what the ministry are saying but they'll soon see that they were right. Do you know what I don't fully understand?'

'What's that?'

'Why you are with Lucius when the only thing you ever wanted to be was an Auror.'

'Oh don't go back onto that subject. It wasn't me who gave up on five years!'

'Please don't let us argue. I was just saying, that's all.'

'Yeah well, Lucius is going to get in touch with some of his friends at various Quidditch clubs.'

'Fair enough. I just reckon you'd be a great Auror.'

'It means a lot to hear you say that Oliver. I just wish that I…' Oliver's face was suddenly next to mine. I knew what he was about to do and instead of pulling away, I closed my eyes and responded when his lips touched mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and caressed mine. It was like old times, in Gryffindor tower after a Quidditch game. I would be sitting on Oliver's lap, laughing with everyone else, sighing as Oliver stroked and kissed my neck. Then he would cup my face and kiss me softly whilst Fred and George would make hurling noises. This was perfect, how I wanted it to be.

'I think we should come back later.' Oliver jumped away and I looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking back, all were smiling broadly. Oliver looked at me.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Oliver, don't go, please…' But he swept passed the others and was gone. I sighed and looked at the others.

'What happened there?' Hermione asked

'Hmm, got carried away I suppose. He kissed me and for a moment it was like old times.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh come on, you remember! After a Quidditch match, especially if we won, everyone would be cheering and celebrating. You, Harry, Ron, Oliver and me on the chairs in that corner! I would be sitting on Oliver's lap and we'd be acting as couples do. Do you remember?'

'Yes. Fred and George used to take the mickey out of you sometimes.'

'Well, it was like that. Oliver just kissed me and it was like everything was back to normal. I was with Oliver; everything was just as it should be. Not how it is now, I'm pregnant and I'm with the only person who can stop me doing what I've always wanted; yet I love him. A deep, dark part of me loves every single hair on his body, every breath that he takes. Then the rest of me, the only part either Sirius or I got, the good part, that part loves Oliver and it is so much more pronounced than my love for Lucius because I know Oliver is the one.'

'So do something about it. You can't marry someone you don't love!'

'But I do love him Hermione, haven't you just heard what I said? I do love Lucius and he means a great deal to me. Never in all my life did I believe that Lucius could be so soft and caring, but he is.'

'But not like Oliver?'

'Of course not like Oliver!'

'They should teach us how to deal with love! It might help sometimes!'

'I wish they would because I know I haven't got a clue as to what I'm going to do.'

'You could ask Sirius.'

'No Harry, I'm not sending an owl to Sirius, it's getting to dangerous.'

'I wish we could help.'

'Ron, I wish I could help myself!' I heard the door open and looked up, as did the others.

'Lucius, hi.'

'I thought that I would come back and see you but you have visitors.'

'No, they were just going, weren't you.'

'Yes, we have homework to do. See you Destiny.'

'But what about?'

'Come on Hermione!' The three of them hurried outside and shut the door behind them. Lucius sat on the side of my bed. I placed a hand on his face and kissed him softly. Lucius responded eagerly and I felt cool air against my legs as he pushed the sheet down. His hand was caressing my leg when I pulled away.

'I don't think this is really the place, do you?'

'No! Poppy?'

'Yes Mr Malfoy.'

'Is Miss Black able to leave now.'

'If you look after her then yes, I see no problem with that.'

'Ok.' I nearly jumped out of bed and ran to my room but Lucius slowed me down. We got to my room without being stopped and I relaxed and said the password. The door opened revealing my now welcoming room. I stepped inside, Lucius behind me and as I heard the door snap shut, I spun round and looked at him. In response he kissed me, pulling me into his body so that every part of me was squashed up against him. I could feel his erection pressing into me like some iron rod, pressing against my groin, making me more excited. I ran my hand down and began to slowly caress it, listening to his soft moans of pleasure. He pulled away from our kiss and panted softly as he spoke.

'Do you know what I wanted to do when you jumped on my lap at the Quidditch game?'

'What is that then Lucius?'

'I wished that you had done it earlier, so then I could have lifted up the back of your robes, position them so they hid everything, then I would have thrust into you, making love to you as the game progressed.'

'Even with all those people around?'

'They were too busy concentrating on the match but it would have been fun, the thought that someone might be watching.'

'I know who that someone might have been!'

'Who?'

'Umbridge and Snape. It is clear from the way Umbridge flutters her eyelids at you that she fancies you and Snape is just jealous of anyone who is having a good time!'

'Well, I am afraid that Professor Umbridge may punish you all she wants for being with me but she is wasting her time! There is more chance of me chasing Miss Granger than her.'

'Hermione isn't that bad looking!'

'No, but you know my views! Now, be quiet!'

'Hmm, I think you'll have to make me.' Lucius gave me an evil grin and kissed me hard, certainly silencing me. He pushed my hand away and then walked backwards until I felt my bedside cabinet behind me. He lifted me up, pushing my skirt and pants down as he did so. I felt the cold drawers against my bare flesh and gasped as Lucius removed my robes, shirt and bra, leaving me completely naked in front of him. I went to undo his trousers but Lucius stopped me, instead doing it for himself. I tried to watch him but he kissed me again, taking my mind off of what his hands were doing although my legs seemed to open automatically, wanting, waiting for what was about to happen. I soon felt the tip of him pushing its way inside and I sighed softly, causing Lucius to chuckle. Soon he began to thrust, forcing his overly large manhood into my tight hole. We seemed to fit perfectly, just so that he would bring me all the pleasure and satisfaction I would need and I was just tight enough to bring him his satisfaction. As he continued to thrust, I remembered one of the reasons why I loved him so much as there was no denying that he was great in bed. As the thrusts continued, my thoughts stopped and I began to call out Lucius' name as I felt my body stiffen and shake. With one last thrust Lucius drove deep into me, releasing his seed into my already occupied womb. He held me close as my body bucked, calming me down by kissing my neck.

'I've missed that!' Lucius said bluntly.

'So have I. Damn you're good!'

'Now Miss Black, you must show some modesty otherwise you might give me an overly inflated ego.'

'Yeah, like you haven't got one anyway, part of which is still inside me!'

'Are you saying I am big headed?'

'No, I'm saying you have a big dick!'

'I was hoping you were saying that, otherwise I would have to punish you.'

'Oh yeah, how?'

'You wish to be shown?'

'Well, I did say you had a inflated ego!'

'Very well then!' Lucius pulled out and ordered me to my hands and knees and I followed willingly. I prepared myself for whatever he had in store but still let out a yelp as one of his hands stung my backside. He repeated this until it was red and I had tears in my eyes. Lucius got down behind me on all fours and I felt him kiss the spot where he had hit me. It was soothing and soon I felt him position himself in between my legs and he began to thrust quickly and urgently. Suddenly he withdrew and before I could ask, I felt the tip of him against my much smaller, still virgin hole.

'Lucius, I don't know…'

'Just relax! It is the only thing left I have to take and it is your punishment!' I felt his words bore through me but I was scared.

'It's just, please?'

'I promise I won't hurt you. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop!' He said these last words in a soft, soothing voice that reassured me of everything. I took a deep breath and relaxed as much as I could. As I felt the head of it push past the rim, pain seared through my body and I called out, tears flowing down my face.

'It's ok, just relax. Please believe me baby, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose, I love you.'

'I know.' I relaxed again and tried to get used to the invasion in my most private part. Soon he was fully inside me and he waited until I was ready and then he began to thrust and I don't think I have ever experienced anything so heavenly. My whole body was immediately on the verge of an orgasm and I wanted to feel every last inch of him inside me. It was over all to soon and I felt Lucius' breath hit my back as he came down. He slowly pulled out and walked into the bathroom to wash, just to make things hygienic.

'Come here!' I walked into the bathroom and saw Lucius had filled the bath up. He took my hand and led me into the bath, letting me straddle him as he sat down. Once settled he softly ran a hand through my hair, repeating it over and over making me feel safe and warm.

'Why do you love me Destiny?'

'What? Huh? What made you ask that?'

'Many things. The fact that you are by far the most popular girl in this school and you could have anyone and you dated one of the most popular lads who came here.'

'Oliver and me, that was different, it was special and I'll never forget it.'

'Or stop loving him?'

'Probably not but I also love you, but for different reasons. I've seen a side to you no one, not even Draco has seen. It's moments like this that make me realise how much you mean to me. That night in the dining room, when you made love to me, it blew me away because no one had been so soft or gentle. I love because you are you and I wouldn't want it any other way. Plus, between you and me, the sex is pretty amazing!' Lucius smiled softly.

'That's all I wanted to hear!'

'Why do you love me?'

'Because you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are mature, sensible, loving, incredibly gorgeous and you gave me a chance!'

'Lucius, I need to tell you something.'

'Yes?'

'Please, please, please be careful! You know your fellow death eaters are evil and that you know who is the worst of the worst. If any of them find out, if he finds out, that you are engaged to someone who could hand you Harry on a plate yet you haven't told him, I hate to think of the consequences. I don't want to lose you, not now. So I'm pleading with you to be extra careful.'

'Destiny? I am not a stupid sixteen-year-old boy who can't see what is coming. I know to be careful, to protect you and our baby as well as myself. I am not going to do anything to make him suspicious.'

'Good!'

'But I am glad that you care enough to warn me. It just proves how mature you are!'

'Of course I care, if I didn't I wouldn't have said I'd marry you.'

'No?'

'No! I could have easily have told Draco or Oliver that the baby was theirs and I am sure that Oliver would have been as quick to propose as you were but I didn't, I told you.'

'I am glad that you did so. Now, keep quiet!' I felt Lucius' hands slowly swim over my body and sighed softly. I was going to have fun tonight, no matter what.


	11. The Patronus and the dog

For the next two months, things went back to normal and I was left to get on with my studies and looking after myself. I missed Quidditch with a passion and couldn't bring myself to watch my fellow teammates training outside. The only thing that I looked forward to was the Yule Ball and to Harry's defence against the dark arts lessons. Dobby the house elf had revealed a very useful room to Harry, one that no one could find unless they knew where it was. Every time we entered the room, it was equipped with pillows or other objects that we might need for the lesson. Harry was a very good teacher and everyone who attended was learning all the spells at amazing speeds. The final lesson before the ball and the holidays, Harry had promised to let us have a quick go at conjuring our own Patronus. All the class was very excited but some had difficulty in forming theirs. Hermione and I however managed ours first time and I watched as my shaggy dog chased her otter around the room.

'Interesting Patronus Destiny.'

'Cheers Harry. What shape does yours take?'

'A stag.'

'And mine a shaggy dog. It seems that Padfoot and Prongs will always be here when we need them.'

'Sirius would be very pleased to hear that your Patronus has taken his form.'

'It might give him a big head! No, I'm glad because I'll know that whenever I see my Patronus, I'll feel safe, because it's like Sirius is watching out for me and he is the closest I have to a father now.'

'Talking of father's, how is Lucius.'

'He's fine, busy at the ministry trying to keep himself out of trouble.'

'He's not visited in a while.'

'Only because he is busy with the ministry.'

'I wonder how much of a help he's been.'

'Not much probably, he just keeps sending them off his tracks.' I said whilst smiling dimly.

'I thought he did.'

'He did seem to find Dumbledores' hiring of Ferenze quite funny when I told him.'

'Did he now? Well, it was funny and she deserved it. I don't like Professor Trelawney much but that was out of order.'

'Yes, it was and I am glad Lucius could see the funny side of Dumbledore's little trick.'

'You're not saying that Mr Malfoy is going soft in his old age.'

'It's not old age that is the reason.'

'No, it seems you have shown all of us that he does have a heart.'

'Harry, who are you going to the ball with next week?'

'Cho. Why?'

'No reason. I need a date, I can't walk in with Lucius now, can I?'

'I suppose not. Did he suggest anyone?'

'Only someone that there is no doubt about my relationship with. He actually suggested you.'

'I know, Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going to the ball with anyone?'

'Not yet, why?'

'Well, Destiny doesn't have a date, that's why.'

'Yeah but she's with Malfoy senior and I don't fancy getting on the wrong side of him.'

'Lucius isn't like that and he knows I can't go with him, just like he doesn't expect me to go alone! He would know there was nothing in it, it's not like your Oliver or anybody, is it?'

'Sorry! But if I'm not Oliver, I might find someone else thanks! Someone who thinks I am good enough.'

'Whatever! I'll go alone.'

'And dance by yourself?'

'Look Harry, I can look after myself! I'll find someone.'

'You know only too well that you won't and that's because you're stubborn like Sirius.'

'Yeah well, rather like Sirius than let everyone order me to do things that I don't want.'

'Ok, but keep your voice down, we don't want everyone knowing about snuffles.'

'Sorry Harry. Listen, I'll be ok. I'll find someone and if I don't, I'll cause a stir and arrive and dance by myself. See you tomorrow.'

'See you Destiny.'

I left the meeting and walked down towards the great doors. I was on my way down to see Oliver when I heard his voice behind me.

'Destiny.' I jumped when I heard him.

'Oliver, hi! You made me jump. What are you doing here?'

'We were just having a meeting, the teachers that is. Are you ok?'

'Yeah. Ok no, there's no need for you to look at me like that.'

'I just know when your lying. I spent five years studying your face, so I should know.'

'I should hope so too.'

'Come on.' Oliver took my hand and led me down a corridor I had never seen before. He opened a door and led me into what seemed to be an abandoned cupboard.'

'Oliver, if we get caught!'

'We won't, if you keep your voice down. What's wrong?'

'The Yule Ball. I'm head girl and I need a date, so I can open the dance along with whatever his name is, you know, the Hufflepuff kid. Anyway, I don't have a date because everyone is too scared of Lucius, which is understandable. Things used to be so easy.'

'When?'

'When we were together. I miss you so much.' I lent my head on his chest and Oliver eagerly wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, letting his soft scent fill my nostrils and send all my senses wild with joy. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I felt him stroke my hair softly and kiss the top of my head. He pulled away and cupped my face with one of his hands and tilted it so he could look into my eyes.

'What happened to us?' I looked into those deep, soft brown eyes and felt safe, loved, it was like no one had ever loved me until that very moment.

'You got scared.'

'It's all my fault, the mess you're in now.'

'No Oliver, it could never be your fault. It's all mine. I could have said no!'

'But if I hadn't have got scared and finished it with you, we would still be together and none of this would ever have happened. No one would be teasing you or being horrid to you in the corridors.' Again I felt a tear fall down my face and sobbed softly as Oliver softly wiped it away with his hand. I looked back up into his eyes and all reality dawned on me, I loved Oliver like I could love no other and whilst Lucius meant a great deal to me, there was no way he would ever come close.

'Oh Oliver, I love you; I love you so much it hurts for me to be away from you. I miss you more than anything else in this world. I miss having you hold me; I miss having you pass me the quaffle when I play Quidditch. I miss us!' The tears broke free, as did the cries and Oliver again pulled me into his chest, embracing me in one of his warm, comforting hugs. I felt my body shake with the sobs and Oliver held me even more tightly than he had been.

'You are a silly witch, do you know that? You're so eager to grow up, so eager to do all these different things that you don't stop to think that maybe you can't cope. All this with Lucius and Draco, it was difficult enough for Narcissa and she's forty. You're only eighteen years old.'

'I know, but if I had been with you, it might have been the same. I might have been pregnant.'

'And think about it, we would have seven years to fall back on, seven years compared to three months. Do you even want to marry Lucius?'

'No! But I didn't know what else to say or do and he does mean a lot to me and I'm not going to take his baby away from him.'

'I know that and I wasn't going to ask you to. I was just saying.'

'Oliver, do you love me?'

'More than anything in this world. I could never, ever love someone like I love you.'

'Would you still be here, if it all ended with Lucius?'

'I'll be waiting for you my whole life! I'll never move on.'

'Neither have I, if I'm true to myself. In fact, I'll never get over you either.'

'So we're clear on one thing, we love each other. Now, I want to see you at the ball on Saturday, looking stunning and even if you don't find a date, well, there's no one like you who could pull off arriving on their own and still maintaining their dignity.' I smiled and softly stroked Oliver's face. I lent up and kiss him softly on the lips but he didn't respond and make it deeper, which I was glad of because if he had, I wouldn't have let go. He opened the door and we quickly returned to the entrance hall were we said our goodbyes and I went quickly up to my room.


	12. A lonely dance

Saturday arrived in a flurry of excitement and anticipation. Of course, that was for everyone who had dates, whereas I tried to ignore the fact that it was the ball at all because despite all that Oliver had said, I didn't feel overly confident about going to the ball on my own, especially because of the opening dance. Hermione came to my room again and made sure I made myself look really good, this time wearing light blue dress robes and my hair was again put into long ringlets that flowed down my back.

'You look fantastic!'

'Do I? I think you look better!'

'You always do! Listen, Oliver's right, it doesn't matter if you go alone. If you, the most popular girl at the school can do it, anyone can.'

'I used to be the most popular girl, until Draco came anywhere near me!'

'Come on!' Hermione grabbed my arm and nearly pulled me down to the Great Hall. I saw Draco standing at the bottom with Pansy Parkinson. I held my head high and walked to the bottom.

'No date Black?'

'Don't need one Parkinson, especially not someone's cast off!'

'Draco finished with you.'

'If you remember, I chose his dad over him, doesn't say much for him, does it!'

'Stop it now Pansy!' Draco sauntered away, dragging Pansy with him.

'Will head boy and head girl, along with their dates please lead the school in.' I looked at Professor Mcgonagall who just smiled softly. I walked passed and lead the way whilst the Hufflepuff boy led his date. All the school came to rest at the tables around the room whilst we stood in the middle. The music started and I heard laughing as I stood there, watching Mr Hufflepuff with his date. The laughing became louder and I looked around, searching for the best way through. As I turned, I jumped as Oliver appeared in front of me.

'Oliver, what are you doing?'

'You didn't think that I'd let my girl suffer all that did you?'

'But…'

'Dumbledore and Mcgonagall agree.' Oliver took my hand and we began to dance. The laughter either stopped or I blocked it out as I stepped into my own little world with Oliver.

'What do you mean they agreed?'

'Well, I was itching to come up, save you from this lot, but I wasn't sure. Dumbledore told me to go, because no one deserves to be left to dance alone and Mcgonagall said she thought that you could do with someone at the moment.'

'Thank you.'

'Shh!' Oliver placed a finger on my lips to silence me and we continued to dance, both looking into each other's eyes. I don't think I even noticed the songs changing as we continued to dance because I was lost in my own little world. I had shut out everything else around me and it was just Oliver and I, dancing, as lovers should. It was only when I felt a shadow fall on us that I looked up and saw Lucius standing next to us.

'May I have my fiancée back?'

'Sure, I was just making sure she didn't have too many people laughing at her.'

'Then I thank you for your concern but you may go now.'

'Thank you Oliver.' I kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' into his ear. I watched him walk away and turned to Lucius, feeling angrier than I had done in days.

'Like father like son hey?'

'I don't know what you mean?'

'Oh you don't. Can I have my fiancée back?'

'Well, you were a bit, close.'

'He's been a good friend over the last couple of weeks! He's been there when I needed him!'

'And I wasn't?'

'I wrote to you but I got no reply! Where have you been?'

'On Ministry business. It doesn't concern you!'

'Oh no? Well, as I am your fiancée, it would be nice if you at least let me know a little. What was it? Or should I ask whom? Your master or maybe your mistress!'

'Like I would have a mistress when I have you! How old would she be? 14? As for the other, you know I can't tell you if it was!'

'Why not?'

'Because you're friends with Potter!'

'And if you don't trust me with your dark secrets now, you never will do! I need to know Lucius, you disappeared for nearly a month, for all I know, you could have been…'

'I could have been what?'

'You could have been killed and I wouldn't have known! I would have had to wait for the Daily Prophet to find out! It's been hell, waiting for that newspaper every single morning, hoping that you were ok!'

'Yes well, if I had been killed, at least you could be with your precious Wood!'

'How many times do I have to tell you? I love you!'

'Not as much as you love him! I can see it in your eyes.'

'Of course I love Oliver, I always will do, part of him being my first love I suppose but are you telling me that you don't have any feelings left for Narcissa! If I hadn't have come along, you'd still be with her! But if you remember, I let you teach me all you could about the act of love, when it could have easily been Oliver two years ago! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be with you now, I wouldn't be your fiancée and I would have told you that the baby was Oliver's! You wouldn't have known. But I told you the truth that the baby is yours and I don't want to hear anymore on the subject! It was the jealousy that drove me mad with Draco, I don't want the same to happen with you.'

'Prove it! Come home with me, spend Christmas with me, not here, where he is!'

'You know I need to use the Library to do some studying! I've got my N.E.W.T's at the end of the year and whilst your Library may help me if I was studying the Dark Arts, but I'm studying the defence against the dark arts!'

'Come home with me or else!'

'What? You'll break it off? Fine, I don't care! Here's your ring and I'll be able to look after the baby so don't worry!'


	13. My knight, my love

I threw the ring down at Lucius' feet and walked out the front doors and found myself walking towards the familiar fallen tree by the lake. Tears were streaming down my face as I thought about the first serious argument with Lucius and his hurt face as I gave him back the ring. The truth was, I had needed to say it, because I did love Oliver more than I loved Lucius, but I still loved him. It was more to do with the fact that I was feeling stressed at the moment. I had snapped at the first person that pushed me too far, and it happened to be Lucius. I looked back up towards the castle and saw Lucius descend down the steps and get into his carriage. I sighed, secretly hoping that he was coming to find me. But then another part of me was saying no, if he really is serious about this, then let him make the effort. Let him prove to me that he is prepared to put himself out, like Oliver did this evening. As my mind whirred, I sighed and sat down on the tree.

'You know I hate to see you so down.' I nearly screamed when I heard the voice.

'Sirius, what are you doing here! You might get caught!'

'Then keep your voice down and follow me!' I watched him turn back into his shaggy dog and looked behind me before following him right passed the Quidditch pitch, right to the other side of the castle grounds, where literally no one ever went. There Sirius led me to a spot surrounded by willow trees and there he changed back into himself.

'Why are you here?'

'Merry Christmas to you too!'

'Listen, if you're caught…I can't even bear to think about it.'

'Then don't. I hear your Patronus takes a very familiar shape.'

'Yeah, a shaggy dog. I wonder why that is?'

'Well, it was inevitable, you've always been like a daughter to me. So, what's wrong?'

'Nothing!'

'Destiny! You're a Black; I know you and you're terrible at lying!'

'I've just had a major row with Lucius.'

'What about?'

'He's jealous of my relationship with Oliver!'

'So would anybody. You two are very close, you were made for one another.'

'I know but anyway, he told me to stay with him at Christmas or else!'

'He threatened you?'

'Calm down! I told him that I needed to use the Library to study Defence against the dark arts, not how to perform them and I told him the worst he could do was finish it and I gave him back his engagement ring and I walked away.'

'He'll be back. He cares about you too much. So much so he's let his guard slip. Ever since we were young, Lucius could manipulate whomever he wanted and he could keep them under his control with bribes and threats. Then he met you and he fell for you without realising it. He let his guard down, he let you get under his skin before he could manipulate you. Now it's you who hold the cards over him, when that has never happened before. Narcissa may have dreamed about it, but it never happened. He's not used to people standing their ground, so I expect that the little warning shot you fired has got him thinking and worrying. He'll come back and he'll try and treat you like a princess, in a hope to get you to at least stop thinking about Oliver as much.'

'I don't think anyone could do that.'

'Yes well, just be glad that you're the one with the control over Lucius because I would have hated for it to be the other way around. Now, I have a message for Harry.'

'Ok.'

'Tell him to concentrate on school and not to do anything stupid.'

'Says the man who has travelled the country to deliver a message.'

'Shh! I must get back to London! If he needs me, tell him to use your owl. Umbridge won't check it, she'll think you're sending a message to Mr Blondie! Ok?'

'Ok. I'll see you soon. Take care.'

'And you, both of you. Bye.' I watched Sirius turn back into the dog and watched as he carefully moved through to the forest. I got up and headed back to the castle. As I approached the lake, I saw Oliver sitting on the log. It was where we used to spend many breaks, sitting quietly, hugging and talking.

'Oliver?' He looked up when I called his name. I could tell from a distance that he had been crying and I felt upset for him. I walked right up to him and cupped his face, brushing his tears away with my thumbs.

'Destiny?'

'What's wrong love?'

'I can't do this any more. I can't stand by and watch you be miserable with Lucius. I can't even stand by and watch you by happy with Lucius. It's killing me Destiny, all I feel is hurt, my heart hurts, I can't eat because I feel sick and I can't sleep because I think about you and him together. I don't know what to do to get you back.' I felt tears fall down my face as he said this.

'You don't have to do anything. Like I keep saying, I never left you in the first place, my whole heart belongs to you. We're in such a mess!' I sobbed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Oliver responded by kissing me back and pulling me on to his lap, holding me close to him. We kissed for a long time, alternating between slow, sensual kissing and passionate kisses. I didn't want it to end but knew we had to stop before we regretted it even more.

'I wish I could sit here all night and hold you.'

'So do I Ollie.'

'That's the first time you've called me that all year.'

'I know.'

'It's like we've gone back three years and are sat here like we usually did.'

'I know, you calling me Dee, me calling you Ollie.'

'Do you remember when we first met?'

'I think about it all the time. I remember when I first saw you. You walked passed me on the express, stopping briefly. I thought you were gorgeous and spent the whole train journey hoping I would see you again. I didn't see you on the train but when we arrived into Hogsmeade, I saw you getting off the train. When all my year was taken into the great hall to be sorted, I looked around the hall but couldn't see you. It was just as the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor for my house that I saw you, sat at Gryffindor table, so I sat myself next to you.'

'I had seen you on the train, that's why I stopped briefly. I knew you were a first year but couldn't help but think you were cute. I saw you heading to the boats and then getting sorted. I wanted to jump up with excitement when the sorting hat placed you were it did. Do you remember our introduction?'

'Yes, it was 'Hi, I'm Oliver Wood and I think you'll like being in the house with me, I mean my house, I mean Gryffindor.' I said 'Hi, I'm Destiny Black and I'm sure it's a great house, whoever it belongs to' which made you blush.'

'I remember talking to you all through dinner and up to the common room and over by the fireplace.'

'You walked me down to breakfast and nearly all the way to my first lesson in the morning too. You were such a gentleman, I found it really sweet. You helped me settle in easily, introducing me to all your friends.'

'But my girlfriend wasn't very happy.'

'I remember that, the Ravenclaw girl, Heather. She came up to you at breakfast once, had a go at you for ignoring her and you finished with her.'

'She was a bit shocked to say the least but I knew I liked you and wanted to be with you, I just had to get the courage.'

'I remember that Saturday 30th September. We were sat here, messing about when you just cupped my face and kissed me.'

'You didn't protest!'

'I was shocked though. When you finally put me down, I was shell shocked.'

'You asked me if that meant you wanted us to be girlfriend and boyfriend and I said yes.'

'And I told you that I was glad you had said that otherwise I would never have spoken to you again. We walked back to the castle holding hands. It was quite sweet when you look back. How young and innocent we were back then.'

'Do you remember our first time?'

'Like it was yesterday. It was snowing and we came outside to join in the snowball fights. We ended up down here, having our own mini fight when you pounced on me and kissed me deeply. You took my hand and led me up to your dormitory, locking the door and leading me to the bed. It was romantic and how I would have wanted my first time to be.'

'This area holds a lot of our memories, doesn't it?'

'It seems to be the place we used to get away from it all, where we had our own little world and no one else existed whilst we stayed here.'

'I wish we didn't have to move now, that we could stay here for all eternity and never worry about anyone else being in our lives.'

'So do I.' I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. All our talk about the good old days had made me feel even worse, like my heart had been ripped out of my body and that Oliver was holding it in his hands, keeping it safe for me whilst the rest of my body ached and broke down. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, rejoicing in their deep brown colour, watching as they stared back. He cupped my face and kissed me, passion running through us. I deepened the kiss and let my hands run over his back and up to cup his face. I pulled away and looked at him.

'Destiny, I know we shouldn't but I have to…' I placed a finger on his lips and stood up, taking his hand as I did and leading him towards the castle. I opened the doors to the entrance hall and looked around, checking that no one was there. We ran across the hallway and up the stairs to my room. Once inside I turned to him and kissed him deeply, letting him push me backwards on to the bed. I ran my hands over his chest before pushing his coat and robes to the floor whilst his hands were at the back of my dress, fumbling with the zip before pushing it to the floor. I removed the rest of his clothes quickly and took his hardness in one hand, massaging it slowly. Oliver moaned into my mouth as his hands fought with the rest of my clothes. Finally we were both naked and Oliver slowed down the kisses so they became more sensual. He placed a finger inside me and smiled when he felt that I was ready. I blushed slightly and returned to the kissing, stopping briefly as I felt him position himself at my opening, rubbing the head against it. We locked eyes as he entered me, both of us breathing quickly and deeply as we did, smiling at each other. Oliver pushed the rest of himself in and lay softly on top of me, his hands in mine as he began to thrust. It was slow and sensual, like he was trying to feel every last movement of our bodies. We soon came together, our feelings for each other showing themselves when they were needed. Oliver continued to kiss me softly for a long while before we moved under the covers and cuddled up.

'If Lucius walks in now…'

'Don't speak of him. I'm trying to forget the fact the he exists at this precise moment. I needed that, to truly feel that we still felt the same about each other.'

'It was nice.' He placed a hand on my small bump and rubbed it softly.

'When will you really start to show?'

'A month or two probably.'

'I wish it was ours.'

'So do I. I wish that all this were ours. Aren't you worried that Umbridge or someone might catch you.'

'I don't care; she can sack me for all I care. You're the only important thing to me now.' I cuddled up to him and sighed, wishing that this moment would last forever and as we fell asleep in each other's arms, I tried to capture the feeling of happiness I was feeling at that precise moment.


	14. A malfoy scourned, a heart revenged

When I woke up in Oliver's arms the next morning, I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him on the lips and watched as he slowly woke up, smiling broadly as our eyes met.

'I was hoping it wasn't just a dream.'

'No, it was real.'

'I don't want to go but if anyone should come in.'

'No one but me knows the new password.'

'Oh, so we could stay here for a while.'

'Why? What do you have in mind Ollie?'

'Well Dee, I was thinking that we might just stay like this a cuddle for a while.'

'Sounds good to me. Do I get a kiss?' Oliver smiled and planted a long kiss on my lips, our tongues searching each other. We had just rolled over when there was a knock at the door.

'Destiny, it's me, Harry! Listen, I know who's in there because of the map, but Lucius is at the school doors, he'll be up here in no time.' Oliver and I looked at each other with worry.

'Let me in, I've got my invisibility cloak, Oliver and I can hide somewhere in that but Lucius is at the top of the stairs now.' I ran over to the door whilst pulling on my dressing gown and let Harry in. Oliver had managed to pull on his robes and he and Harry ran over to one corner of my room, throwing the cloak over themselves. I calmed myself down just as the door knocked. I went over and opened it.

'Lucius?'

'Didn't expect to see me so soon?'

'No, not really.'

'Can I come in?'

'If you want to.' I left the door and sat on one of the chairs in my room, watching Lucius walk in and close the door.

'I'm sorry about last night Destiny.'

'What about it? Embarrassing me in front of Oliver…'

'Is he all you ever think about? Is everything you do for his benefit? What about me? Do you think it's easy knowing that the girl I have fallen in love with is so in love with someone else? I would love to be Oliver for you but I'm not. I thought you loved me also?' I looked at Lucius and felt guilty.

'I do love you Lucius…' He walked over and knelt before me, taking my hand in his.

'I gave up on 25 years of marriage for you, I've fallen out with my son for you and we have this to look forward to. Is there anything left in there? Anything that doesn't belong to Oliver?' He had placed his hands on my stomach and then over my heart. I looked into his eyes and could see he was truly worried that he would lose me. His eyes were frightened and his heart hurt and it was my entire fault.

'You know there is. I only shout because I get worried or angry and that can't happen if you don't care about someone. I'm sorry that I've made you worry for no reason.'

'There is a reason though, Oliver Wood.'

'I know, I know and I can't help my feelings for him.'

'But think, if he hadn't have come back this year, if he wasn't here teaching…'

'I would still miss him every single day and wonder what he was doing. I would still send beaky out with letters, trying to keep in touch with him. I would still love him but I would deal with it and give you my whole heart and try not to think about how much it hurt not even being able to talk to him as a friend. But Oliver is here and I'm sorry that my feelings for him have come between them and whilst I can't ever promise to forget about them or make them die, I can tell you I will be faithful to you and give you everything you need because I care about you too.' Lucius kissed my forehead and stood up.

'I have a meeting with Delores in five minutes; I just had to see you first. I will see you later?'

'Of course. I'll be in here all day.'

'What's the new password?'

'Snuffles.'

'Strange choice!'

'I like it! See you later.' He left and the door clicked shut. There was a minute's wait before Harry and Oliver appeared from under the cloak. Harry left quickly and I looked at Oliver.

'So you're back together?'

'You knew it would happen. I'm sorry Oliver.' I fell to the floor with my head in my hands, crying hard. I felt Oliver put his arms around me and hold me tight. I pulled away and looked at him.

'Everyone says we're meant to be together but I can't see how it's ever going to happen.'

'We have a long time to go yet.'

'I want to be with you, so badly but I don't want to put you in any danger.'

'Did you mean it?'

'Mean what?'

'About being faithful?'

'What do you mean?'

'I just thought that when Lucius isn't around, maybe I could hold you at night, keep you company.' I smiled softly and put a hand on his cheek.

'Oliver, I would like that, a lot. I…' The door swung open and in stormed Lucius. Oliver stood in front of me, trying to protect me from the obvious rage that Lucius was in.

'Move out of the way!'

'No!'

'Don't make me do anything that she will regret!'

'How did you know?'

'Your little friend Potter bumped into me and dropped his map. I happened to pick it up and what do I see on it. Two dots in the room I have just left, one saying Oliver Wood, the other saying Destiny Black and they were very close together. Now, as I did not see you pass me in the corridor, I assume you were hiding in here Mr Wood, which means you spent the night here.'

'You…'

'Did you?' His voice boomed and echoed through the room, making both Oliver and I jump. He pushed Oliver out of the way and grabbed me by the arm.

'Did he spend the night in this room?' I looked at him, anger flowing through me.

'Yes!' I looked into his eyes and screamed as he threw me on the bed. I saw him head towards a cowering Oliver and leapt off the bed and landing in front of Oliver.

'Don't be stupid Destiny.'

'I may be a number of things but I am not stupid, especially not at this precise moment.'

'Move!'

'No!' He grabbed me by both arms and flung me back on the bed before lifting Oliver up and throwing him on to the chair and reciting a simple spell that made ropes shoot out of the end of his wand and tie Oliver to the chair. He turned to me and I was truly frightened. He had a mad, menacing look about him that I had never seen but had heard stories about. He sat on the bed and grabbed me by the hair, making me look at him.

'I was thinking yesterday, about 'our' baby. There is no way it could be mine because I used protection, if you remember; I always used to cast a little spell before each time. So that means that that thing is either Draco's or his. So I found Draco yesterday and asked him about your times together. He assured me that he also used protection, which leaves one other person to whom this thing belongs.' I looked up at Lucius and my mind whirred and as I thought back, I did remember him uttering words under his breath before penetration, the same went for Draco but not for Oliver. That morning in his office, we were both so carried away with one another that he didn't utter anything apart from 'I love you'. My heart rejoiced even though I was petrified, my baby belonged to Oliver, the love of my life but I knew things wouldn't be so easy. My eyes shot over to Oliver who was crying hard, struggling at the bonds holding him fast.

'So I wonder, why did you tell me it was mine. Was it because I have so much money or because you wanted to ruin my life?'

'No! I was so lost in our whole relationship; still on a high about the fact that it had finally happened that I must have just assumed it was yours. I never really thought about it. At the time, I wanted it to be yours.'

'And now you don't? Sorry Destiny but you've ruined my life so I'm about to ruin yours, both of yours. I'm not going to be the lovesick fool any more. And you can watch and know for the rest of your life that you were too useless to stop this happening!' He was looking at Oliver as he said this and I became really frightened. I tried to struggle but his grip on my hair became stronger, making pain run through my body.

'Don't try and get away, coz you're not going anywhere.' He threw me higher up the bed and got on top before I could jump off. He used his body weight to pin me down and I felt his hands undo my bathrobe. I screamed, knowing what he was going to do for he knew full well that I wasn't up for sex at the precise moment. He placed one hand on my mouth to stop me from screaming and used the other to undo his trousers. I felt him push my legs apart and thrust into me. I have never felt so much pain in all my life, feeling as though I was being ripped in two. I looked briefly at Oliver who was shaking with anger but had his eyes closed. I didn't blame him, it was all part of Lucius' plan and I despised him as he repeated 'you will be mine' over and over again as he kept forcing his way is. Finally I felt him come and burst into tears, shaking as he moved off of me. I curled up into a ball and sobbed whilst he moved over to Oliver. Over my sobs I heard,

'Take a good look. That's your beautiful lover and look what I've turned her into. You couldn't stop me and you are never going to have her, you see, she will remain here until the end of term, and then I will drag her to my mansion if I have to for Christmas and then she will come back here but I will have people watching your every move and if you go anywhere near her, I will kill you.' He came back over to the bed and sat down, stroking my hair.

'Now, I am going to see Delores and you had better be here when I get back or I will hunt you down and I will kill you, Oliver, that baby and Sirius.' I turned and looked at him.

'Yes, I know that you know where Sirius is. I mean, it's ironic that you and Harry both talk about a snuffles. You will do as I say or I will tell the ministry that you know where he is and they will make you tell them.' He kissed me on the cheek and I heard the door click shut. I burst into tears again and shook violently as my body went into shock. I heard the chair creaking and saw Oliver appear at my side, he too was crying. He kept going to put a hand on me, then withdrawing it as he tried to silently comfort me.

'I am so sorry. I have let you down so badly and I don't know what to do. Our baby, the baby is ours and I can't be with you. I should have protected you.' All I could do was shake my head. I didn't want to hear this from him for it wasn't his fault and it broke my heart to hear him blame himself like that.

'I'm sorry.' Those were his final words before he left me alone in my room. As I sat alone in my room, I became frightened and grabbed my bathrobe before running, as best as my legs would move, out of my bedroom and down the corridor to the grand staircase. I got to the entrance hall and ran into Draco, who took one look at me and his face fell.

'Destiny? What's wrong?'

'I, I…I can't…he'll punish me if I…I can't.'

'Destiny?' He put his arms on my shoulders, causing me to jump with fright.

'Get off of me! Don't touch me.' I shouted at him, making him jump back.

'Destiny?' I turned to see Harry and fell to my knees.

'What have you said to her Draco?'

'Nothing! I found her in this state. I don't…no!'

'What?'

'Destiny? Did Oliver?'

'No! Never! He would never, ever! I can't.'

'What's wrong Destiny?' I wanted to tell them, so badly but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to tell Sirius but knew that was far too dangerous for he would come and hunt down Lucius himself and that would probably get him caught.

'Mcg…' I had hardly any strength left.

'You want Mcgonagall?' I nodded my head and Harry and Draco helped me up, leading me down to her office. Hearing her gasp when she opened the door made me burst into tears again.

'What is god's name has happened here?'

'We don't know, she won't tell us.'

'Thank you boys.'

'No, I want them here!'

'If you're sure.'

'They need to know. I've made the most stupid mistake.'

'What?'

'Lucius saw your map Harry, he saw Oliver in there and figured out that he had been there all night. He also figured out that the baby wasn't his and swore to make us pay. He threw me on the bed and tied Oliver to the chair and made him watch as he…as he…'

'Oh dear Helga! I knew that man was a monster but never…'

'He said that if Oliver comes anywhere near me, he said he's going to kill him and oh god, Harry!'

'What?'

'He knows that I know where Snuffles is and said that if I don't obey him, he will make me tell the ministry where he is.' I looked at the three of them. Mcgonagall was the calmest and handed me a tissue. Harry was pacing, obviously wondering how exactly he would kill Lucius (he and Sirius were a lot alike) and Draco, well, like father like son is all I can say. He had that same menacing look in his eyes as Lucius had when he did what he had just done. Draco got up and stormed out of the office. Fearing the worst, I ran after him with the others running behind me. I followed Draco to Umbridge's and watched him storm inside before I heard the sound of a punch hitting the side of a face. I ran to the door and saw Draco standing over his father.

'What has she been telling you Draco? What lies?'

'No lies! I know she's telling me the truth because the bruises say so!' Lucius got up and pushed passed Draco before standing before me, making me cower to the ground.

'That wasn't me was it Destiny? It was Oliver wasn't it? I walked in and found him hitting you, didn't I?' I looked into his eyes, trying to plead for him not to make me say yes. I felt my heart break as I nodded.

'Stop tormenting her, making her say such things! I know that Oliver would never, ever lay a finger on Destiny, not as long as he lived!' I sighed with relief as Mcgonagall said this.

'I will make you pay for this Destiny.' He began to walk off.

'No! He's going after Oliver!' I managed to shout and Lucius began to run. Harry and Draco ran after him and I got the energy to run after them too. I followed them down to the quidditch grounds only to find Oliver's broom and luggage gone. I fell to the floor and began crying, I couldn't believe that he had left me when I needed him the most.

'Harry, Draco, take Destiny to her room and wait for me there. Madam Sprout, Professor Snape, you will help me make sure that this man has left the school grounds properly and we will have to have nightly watches around her room for the time being.' I looked around and my mouth dropped open in shock as Professor Snape stood with his wand facing Lucius. As I walked passed, he grabbed my arm softly and looked quite concerned when I began to shake quite violently.

'I wish to apologise for my behaviour earlier this year.'

'That's ok.'

'Professor Mcgonagall, once this monster is removed, I feel she will need a calming potion.'

'Good idea professor Snape.' I followed Harry and Draco to the castle and too my room. I said the password and almost screamed when I saw Oliver in there.

'We'll wait outside.' They both left and I looked at Oliver.

'I had to make him think I was gone.'

'So you're not leaving?'

'And leave you to face all this alone? I couldn't stop it happening to you Destiny but I will as sure as I love you stop him from hurting you ever again!' For my answer, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, glad that he was back where he belonged, in my arms. He hugged me tightly, kissing me softly on the head as he stroked my hair and back.

'You should get checked out by Madam Pomfrey'

'I know. Let's go now.'

'Are you sure?'

'Lucius will be gone for now. Plus, I'm in quite a bit of pain.' Oliver picked me up and carried me to the hospital wing. I hadn't told him for fear of worrying him too much, but I was getting a sharp cramping pain in my stomach and it was getting stronger by the minute. Oliver placed me on a bed and went to get her whilst I curled up on the bed, trying to stop the pain in my stomach. It felt like a thousand knives were ripping my insides to shreds. Oliver returned with Madam Pomfrey who ordered Oliver to wait outside whilst she examined me. She looked horrified and anxious.

'Are you in pain dear?'

'My stomach, there is so much pain. I don't know what to do.'

'Let me take a look.' She undid my bathrobe and took one look down below and uttered a small cry.

'What's wrong?'

'I am afraid my dear, you have lost your baby.'

'No, I can't have. She's safe inside me.'

'I'm so sorry. Your robe is covered in blood and that's why you are in such pain. It seems the trauma of what that monster did to you was just too much.'

'No, she can't be gone. My baby, Oliver's baby, our baby.'

'Oliver's?'

'That's why Lucius did it, he worked out that the baby wasn't his, it was Oliver's.'

'But how?'

'The day after my birthday…I don't need to fill in the details do I? Our poor, poor little baby!' I held my stomach and began to cry. Madam Pomfrey left me and soon Oliver was by my side, his arms wrapped around me and tears flowing down his face.

'What has he done to you? My beautiful girl, my lovely, gorgeous girl. I'll kill him.'

'Oh Ollie, he'll kill you first, you know that if you went after him, he would kill you first.' He kissed me on the forehead and kept stroking my hair before letting out the occasional sob. I eventually fell asleep, although I was afraid to and would not shut my eyes until Oliver had curled up next to me so I knew I was safe.


	15. Safe in your arms

I opened my eyes the next day and the shock set in. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay in this position until the day I died. I placed a hand on my stomach and began to cry again, shaking with the sobs as it really hit home that I had lost my baby. I could see people moving around in front of me. When I say see, I mean I just knew they were moving, I wasn't taking any notice of who was there. I could hear the sounds of whispers, but not what was being said and I could feel someone holding my hand, but I had no recollection as to whom it might be. I was a body with no soul and even when they forced me to drink a potion to wake me up, I didn't want to be there. I didn't speak to any of my visitors, not even Oliver. I looked at him, held eye contact with him and leant my head against his but I couldn't put the way I was feeling into words. Oliver was very patient and he wouldn't talk to me, he would just hold my hand and look back at me. Unless it was Oliver who was around, no one else even got a look. Draco came to see me, but I had a panic attack because all I could see was his father's menacing eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to visit me too and despite their best efforts, I still wouldn't respond. It was like my mind had given up yet my body was still very much alive. Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't find anything physically wrong with me, other than the marks Lucius had left.

Whilst having my eyes open was bad enough, closing them was even worse. I wouldn't close them unless Oliver was in the bed with me, simply because without his arms around me and him whispering 'I love you' into my ears, all I could see was Lucius Malfoy. Those cold, angry grey eyes, his menacing voice. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see, smell and hear every last thing about him. Madam Pomfrey had to give me a heavy sleeping potion on numerous occasions simply because I couldn't stop screaming.

It was Christmas Day before I made my first journey from my hospital bed. Oliver helped me down to my room before we headed down to have dinner with any others that were still in School. I was most upset when I couldn't see Harry, Ron or Hermione anywhere.

'Where?'

'Ron's dad was attacked by a snake. He's in hospital and they've all gone to see him.'

'Is he ok?'

'He'll survive, it's only because Harry dreamt about it as it happened that he was found in time.'

'That means they get to spend Christmas with…' I stopped short, remembering that Oliver didn't know about Sirius.

'It's ok, Harry informed me about Snuffles and told me the whole story. Harry said he'd say hello to him for you.'

'He better not tell him about what Lucius did.'

'Too late, Harry already did and Dumbledore had to intervene to stop him hunting Lucius down. He was determined that if he was going to go back to Azkaban, it may as well be for something he really did do.' I looked up at the staff table. Professor's Snape, Sprout and Mcgonagall were sitting there with some other students.

'Where's toad face?'

'She was called away by the ministry. Snape is in charge in the mean time.'

'Even though Mcgonagall is here?'

'Umbridge doesn't trust her, reckons she'll try and get Dumbledore back in whilst she's away. I think you can guess why Draco hasn't gone home.'

'Where is he?'

'He said he would be having his dinner with those of his house that were left.' I began to feel faint and Oliver sensed it so he led me up to the top table and we sat down next to each other.

'Welcome back Miss Black. It is good to see you around again.'

'Thank you Professor Snape. I thank you for well, you know what you did. All three of you, thank you.'

'We would have done the same for any student Miss Black.'

'Not every student is stupid enough to mix with Lucius Malfoy.'

'It was a mistake and whilst you are here at Hogwarts, you will safe.' I thanked the teachers again and sat down, looking at the food in front of me. For the most part we ate in silence or I listened quietly to the conversations going on around me. I ate as much as I could and waited for Oliver to finish. He looked at me and smiled softly. I smiled back and took his hand as he stood up to help me get up.

'I'm sorry that I must go so soon but I am still tired. Merry Christmas.' Everyone replied with 'Merry Christmas' and Oliver helped me out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. I stopped and looked at the main doors.

'Can we go outside for a while?'

'We can do anything you want. Sit here and I'll go and get our cloaks.' I sat down on one of the steps on the grand staircase and listened as Oliver's footsteps disappeared up into the castle. He didn't take too long to reappear with my cloak and he helped me put it on. He led me to the doors and opened them. The cold air hit my like a ton of bricks but I was determined to go outside. It had been snowing and all the grounds were covered in a thick, crisp covering that made the landscape seem so much more magical.

'Where shall we go?'

'To our usual spot?'

'Are you sure you're ok to go that far?'

'I'll be fine Oliver. It'll make me feel better.' He led me down to the tree trunk we usually say on. I watched as Oliver wiped it clean and sat down on it. Oliver created a small fire to keep us warm and I cuddled up to him, just wanting to sit in silence. I looked up to see there was some mistletoe above our heads.

'Hey, how did that get there?' I looked at Oliver who turned red.

'I had forgotten about that. I put it up there, before everything happened. I was hoping we might be spending a happy Christmas underneath this tree, so I put it there for an added touch. I'll take it down.'

'Don't, it is a lovely thought and I'm sorry our Christmas hasn't been a bit happier.' I cupped his face and kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of our embrace and warmth suddenly flowing through my body.

'You still love me then?' Oliver asked softly as he hugged me.

'Always will. Nothing will ever change that. I know that I've been a bit off the last couple of weeks…'

'And you had every right to be after what you've been through. I wouldn't have been mad if you could never have brought yourself to love me again.'

'Why would I stop loving you?'

'I didn't stop Lucius, I let him…'

'No you didn't! You had no power over the situation and he wants you to feel like this. I love you more than I have ever done because of what he did, seeing you there, knowing you protected me to the best of your abilities. Does anyone else know?'

'About?'

'Me and you?'

'Mcgonagall, Snape and Sprout.'

'What did they have to say?'

'Nothing really, they all knew it was inevitable and they would much rather you were with me than him. We have to be careful though, Umbridge doesn't know and I can only imagine her face if she did.'

'She would only sack you and would probably expel me. I'd rather keep it quiet for now anyway, I've had enough of people gossiping about me behind my back. I suddenly know how Harry feels and I have even more respect for him now.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Well, I heard that your parents were killed by Voldemort. I knew they had died but you never told me how.'

'My father and mother were strong supporters of Voldemort, right up there with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, but when I was born, my mother didn't want so much to do with it, she wanted to concentrate on raising me. My father told Voldemort this and he saw it as a huge betrayal so he hunted them down and killed them.'

'How did you survive?'

'I wasn't there. As you might know, Professor Snape used to follow Voldemort but he secretly came back to our side. He informed Dumbledore that Voldemort was out for my parent's blood. Sirius over heard and stole me away from them. Voldemort assumed I had been killed when he blew up the house so never came looking for me and Sirius took good care of me, kept me well hidden. It was only when Voldemort came to his end when he tried to kill Harry and Sirius was framed for killing all those muggles that I was left with my horrid grandmother and it didn't matter that I was still alive, Voldemort was gone.'

'Why hasn't he been coming after you as well?'

'He has bigger fish to fry, in his eyes; killing Harry is the most important thing at the moment. That and regaining his power, he probably doesn't care that I exist and personally, I prefer it that way.'

'But what if Lucius…'

'Lucius can say what he wants, when he wants. I have people on my side, strong, powerful good witches and wizards and I know I'm powerful too. The fact is, I could just as easily tell the ministry what lies in his mansion and he'd be carted off to Azkaban quicker than you could say 'pure blood' and he's worried about being found out before Voldemort has come back to his full strength and that's because he's a coward.'

'So that's how you and Sirius became so close?'

'I was three years old when he was taken to Azkaban and whilst I may have been young, I still remember what he was like. Reckless yes, but kind, generous and loving at the same time. He became my father and I loved him like I was his daughter. That's why I was so worried when he escaped two years ago. I was mortally afraid that the dementors would catch him and do whatever.'

'Is that why you were so withdrawn?'

'Yes. When I heard that he had tried to break into Gryffindor Tower, I knew he was around, so one night; I slipped on my invisibility cloak and sneaked down to the grounds. I waited for ages and suddenly; this big black dog was strolling up to me. He changed briefly and told me why he had escaped, that Ron's rat Scabber's was really Peter Pettrigrew and that it was he who betrayed Harry's parents. It seemed the dementors had sensed him because they came sliding across the grass. He changed and carried me on his back to the entrance hall doors. He ran away and I got into the castle before they caught me, that's why I was shivering when you found me in the common room the next morning because it had scared the living daylights out of me. But from that moment on, I snuck downstairs to feed him and talk to him.'

'It all makes sense now, like how happy you were when you heard the he had miraculously disappeared that night Snape caught him. I remember seeing you hugging Harry and cheering. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I knew you wouldn't understand. Everything about illegal Animagi's was so far fetched even I couldn't believe it at first. Plus I knew you would shout at me for putting myself in danger and you were still on a high because we had won the Quidditch Cup. It all seemed better if you didn't know. I'm sorry.'

'It doesn't matter now.'

'I know we shouldn't keep going back to this, but why did you finish it? Five years of what I thought was true love and you suddenly finish it, saying that you couldn't see it working.'

'It is true love Destiny; surely this year has proved that beyond any doubt. It finally hit home that I wouldn't see you until Christmas, maybe even the summer and I was scared. I knew that the tri-wizard tournament was taking place and that there would be an abundance of strapping lads from Hogwarts, France and Bulgaria who would be more than happy to look after you. I was scared that you would write to me and finish it and I felt I had to do it first.'

'How could you have ever have thought that? Surely the fact that I broke down and sobbed my heart out told you that I would never, ever run off with anyone else, not whilst we were together.'

'Don't you think I know that? When I saw your reaction I hated myself but couldn't say anything because I didn't want you to think I was messing with your emotions or saying it on purpose just as a test. I lost my nerve and although I wanted to hold you in my arms and comfort you, I couldn't because it was me who had done that to you and I felt ashamed. I'm so sorry Destiny.' I looked into his eyes and saw them glisten as tears formed. I felt a tear trickle down my face and took a deep breath.

'It's all ok now, we're together again and that's all that matters.' I kissed him again and we stayed in the embrace for a long while, kissing and cuddling until eventually, I began to shiver. Oliver stood up and took my hand, leading me towards the Quidditch stadium and his small home. It was warm and cosy inside and I gladly lie on the bed and shut my eyes.

'Are you tired?' Oliver asked softly as he snuggled up to me, stroking my hair.

'A bit, all that food and sitting out there.' I smiled softly and kissed him again, this time letting passion take over. I let my hands run down his chest but was surprised when he pulled away.

'Are you sure?'

'Oliver, I love you and I have been cooped up in the hospital wing for the last three weeks. I want you more than I ever have done at this precise moment.'

'If you're sure…'

'Shut up!' I kissed him again and smiled softly as I felt him relax and his hands and mouth take over. It was probably the best time I had ever had, it was slow, sensual and Oliver was so soft and careful that I think I fell in love with him all over again. Afterwards we lay cuddling and kissing and I soon fell asleep, safely wrapped in his arms.


	16. The future begins, but doesn't end here

We spent the rest of the holiday together, going to Hogsmeade and just wandering around the castle and grounds. Oliver helped me begin my revision for my N.E.W.T's by coming up with a revision timetable and suggesting books that he found particularly useful. We also used the empty classrooms to practise spells, charms and hexes to make sure I could remember them all. He was impressed that I could conjure a patronus and I promised him that once I had finished the year. It was fun having him back, we spent the nights in my room and spent the days acting how we would have done if we were still at school together, although we did have to exercise caution so not too many people guessed. For the first time in four months I was content and happy.

The fun would start when term began because Professor Umbridge was back and Oliver and I had to be extra careful so she didn't catch us. It was fun in a way but it was also painful. When we had been in school, Oliver was allowed to sit with me at the Gryffindor table, his hand tickling my back as we ate and chatted. I understood we couldn't do that anyway but it was annoying when you had Pansy Parkinson following you almost everywhere to see what you're up to. She nearly got some juicy gossip as well when she saw Oliver come over to me after breakfast one day and put his hand on my arm. It got to a point when I couldn't take it anymore and needed to take action-I needed Draco's help so I went to see him in the prefect's room one evening.

'Draco?'

'Destiny? How are you?'

'I'm fine thank you, you?'

'Not too bad.'

'Listen, I'm sorry…'

'Don't worry about it. So is this a social call or do you need my help diverting a certain miss Parkinson?'

'How did you guess?'

'I know she's been tailing you, she's told me about twenty times. She keeps moaning because she hasn't got anything on you and Oliver.'

'Can we take a walk?'

'Sure.' Draco followed me down to the grounds and we walked down one of the paths heading towards a large stone circle.

'So, what do you want me to do?'

'Basically, keep her occupied in the evenings. I'm not getting to see much of Oliver because of her and I miss him. There are only so many times you can use an invisibility cloak.'

'Ok, I can do that. You want that every night?'

'If I give you a time…'

'That's fine.'

'Are you two?'

'Pansy and I? Yeah, we're still together. I figured that I may as well be with someone who loves me.'

'Draco, I am sorry.'

'I knew what Oliver and you were like when he was here, it was silly of me to think otherwise. '

'No it wasn't. I still care about you.'

'I know. So how are things with you and Mr Perfect?'

'Hey!'

'Sorry. So?'

'They're good. He treats me well, I mean so did you and…'

'You don't have to mention him.'

'Well, he makes me happy. He's been helping me with revision for my exams.'

'I bet!'

'Very funny, we don't have sex all the time.'

'No, because Pansy's always around.' I laughed out loud with Draco as he said this.

'Tell you what, I'll go and distract her now and you go and see Wood. Be good!'

'Thanks Draco.'


End file.
